Amor Entre Hermanos
by tiagoltd
Summary: El amor de un hermano, poderoso como un rayo, inesperado como un abrazo, ¿Porque sentimos eso? ¿Amor o lujuria? ¿Adolescencia o madurez? Si deseas saber, el gran amor que puede ser entre hermanos, bienvenido, apasionate y analiza de corazón, que aveces, los incestos entre aves, es parte de su naturaleza, pero, vuelvo a decirles, ¿A que grado puede llegar un Amor entre hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS**

**Capítulo 1: ¡ POR QUE A MI!**

**Era una tranquila mañana en el santuario de las amazonas, ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que la familia azul encontró a su especie y comenzaron a vivir en lo salvaje. **

**Todos estaban ocupados en sus deberes diarios, Perla estaba acompañando a Blu en su entrenamiento para que algún día pudiera proteger también a la tribu, mientras que los niños se quedaron a disfrutar el día en el árbol. Carla se quedó encerrada en su cuarto escuchando su Ipod mientras que sus hermanos…**

**Tiago:** "Hey Bia ¿qué haces? deja de leer esa basura y vámonos de aventura"

**Bia:** "No es basura se llama conocimiento, pero claro tú no sabes de eso, no tienes nada en la cabeza, - *se ríe* – Pero está bien, vamos ¿y adonde quieres ir?"

"No lo sé, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo en los pantanos?, espantamos a los lagartos y listo. ¡Vámonos!"

"¿No sería algo peligroso? Si los enojamos muchos podrían atacarnos"

"Jajajajaja, para eso volamos rápido y les echo estiércol para distraerlos, vamos es peligroso pero es seguro, bueno casi seguro"

"Mmmm de acuerdo vamos, pero tengo hambre, ¿qué podemos comer?"

"¡Vamos hermana! Come una nuez y vámonos"

"Mmmmm... naaa, quiero un mango"

"Bueno, entonces cómelo"

"Pero no cualquier mango, de los que tienen los monos, ¿o no puedes con el reto de traerme uno?" – dijo Bia en forma de desafío

"Jejeje, será pan comido"

**Ambos hermanos emprendieron el camino hasta una zona fuera de la arboleda de nueces de Brasil. **

**Pasaron cerca de tres horas en llegar porque iban disfrutando del paisaje, Bia le gustaba apreciar la belleza de la selva, mientras que Tiago estaba haciéndole bromas a todo aquel que se encontrara en su camino.**

**En esos momentos a Bia le llegaron ciertos impulsos por ver a Tiago tan fuerte y ágil por la gran destreza que mostraba al pasar entre las lianas sin enredarse.**

"Tiago, eres tan guapo, quiero mostrarte cuanto me importas, mmmmm, te ves muy excitante, serás mío, no teme escaparas hoy" – pensó ella con deseos de lujuria, pues se sentía atraída hacia su hermano

**Cuando llegaron empezaron a buscar a algún grupo de monos hasta que encontraron uno que estaba disfrutando de unos jugosos mangos petacones.**

"Muy bien... veamos si lo logras" – dijo Bia retándolo

"Okay" – dijo Tiago confiado preparándose para ir por el mango

"y Tiago... si lo logras... te ganaras algo muy... especial" – dijo ella con voz coqueta

"Jajaja ¿algo especial?, ¿te encuentras bien?" – dijo algo nervioso por la forma de hablar de su hermana

"Mmmmmm... siiiii... anda, ve rápido, sino no te daré tu ... premio ..." – dijo ella dándole una mirada lujuriosa

"Eehh, okay" – dijo Tiago un poco extrañado por la forma de hablar de Bia

**Tiago fue volando a donde se encontraban los monos, y con su gran destreza para bromear y escaparse logró ahuyentarlos y así tomar el mango sin problema alguno. Uno vez teniendo el mango en su poder, regresó con Bia.**

"Hermana, regrese" – dijo Tiago en forma victoriosa

"¿si, y el mango?" – preguntó Bia

"Aquí está" – dijo Tiago sacando el mango

"¡Guao! si pudiste" – dijo sorprendida – " gracias guapo..." – mencionó con voz coqueta

"¡¿Que?!" – * Tiago se apena y se pone rojo*

"Dije…" - *se le acerca* – "gracias guapo" – de la nada le roba un beso en el pico

"¡Oye! ¡¿qué hiciste?!" – dijo Tiago sorprendido y algo molesto por la repentina acción de su hermana

"Aaaayyy, no te hagas el tonto, que bien que te gustó" – dijo ella con mirada coqueta

"¡¿Gustarme?!" - se apena y se sonroja – "¡pero tú eres mi hermana!"

"Eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto" – se le avienta y lo vuelve a besar, pero abrazándolo, haciendo que Tiago tirara el mango

"¡Espera!" – *exclamó Tiago*

"¡Besas increíble!" – dice Bia más excitada que antes

Tiago avienta a su hermana y dice – "¡No, esto no está bien!"

"¿Por qué?" – dice Bia poniendo una mirada triste

"¡Porque eres mi hermana y eso no debemos hacerlo!" – dijo Tiago tratando de convencer a su hermana

"¡¿Quién lo dice?!" – preguntó molesta, casi indignada – "¡Nadie me prohíbe que yo te quiera!"

"¡Si, pero no de esa manera, en besarme en mi pico!"

"No te hagas el respetuoso con migo, sé que no te puedes resistir a mí"

**Bia se pone ruda, se le vuelve a aventar y lo tumba hasta el suelo de la selva, Tiago cayó de espaldas y se sentía adolorido, y Bia cayó encima de él. Se golpearon tan fuerte que Tiago se desmayó por un par de horas.**

Aaaaauuu, mi cabeza, pero que pasó…

**Bia se despertó antes pues no recibió tan fuerte el golpe de la caída porque cayó en Tiago**

Espera, ya recordé…

**Bia comienza a buscar con la mirada a Tiago, apenas gira la cabeza nota que está dormido**

Este es mi oportunidad

**Bia aprovechó que su hermano estaba inconsciente por el golpe, y empieza a besarlo en las mejillas pero sin despertarlo, poco a poco fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo con ligeros besos, pero a ella la estaba excitando todo lo que hacía.**

**Estando así, ella no tenia deseos de detenerse, fue bajando cada vez más dando largos y apasionados besos al ir bajando por su cuello, luego por el pecho hasta llegar al estómago, entonces… Tiago despertó**

Que… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Bia?, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡DEJAME!

**Bia, al escuchar que Tiago despertó, rápidamente se sentó arriba de Tiago dejándolo inmóvil de pararse**

"¡Ahora sí, no te me escaparas!"

"¡Espera, déjame!" - trata de zafarse desesperadamente

"¡¿Asique te vas a hacer el difícil?!" – dijo Bia con voz desafiante

"¡Hermana por favor, algo me pasa y no es normal, por favor suéltame!"

"Mmmmmm, jejeje, creo que ya sé que te pasa..." – dijo ella con voz lujuriosa

Tiago comienza a pensar – "que me pasa, siento que algo me está creciendo entre mis piernas, dios debo hacer algo" – luego dice con desesperación – "¡Bia por favor suéltame!"

Le susurra al oído – "Solo déjate llevar..." – le da otro beso en la boca

"Espera, hermana por favor, si alguien nos descubre… ¡por favor déjame ya!"

**Bia al darse cuenta de que Tiago no iba a ceder, decidió detenerse, pero no sería lo último que sabría de ella… **

"Okay, te perdono por hoy" – terminó diciendo triste y algo resignada – "Jajajaja, ya tendré otra oportunidad..." – pensó por un momento Bia

"Bien, gracias, ahora me iré a dormir un rato… y por favor, ¡déjame en paz!"

"Okay, okay, ya tranquilo, no lo volveré a hacer" – dijo Bia cruzando los dedos, sin que Tiago la viera y luego pensó – "Esto es solo el comienzo…"


	2. Chapter 2: OBLIGADO

**HOLA BUENOS DIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ¿LISTOS PARA MÁS AMOR DE HERMANOS? JAJAJA APUESTO A QUE SI, ASIQUE COMO FUE PROMETIDO, AQUÍ LES TRAEMOS LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA, TUBIMOS VARIOS RESTRAZOS IMPREVISTOS**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN, COMENCEMOS… xD**

Bia al darse cuenta de que Tiago no iba a ceder, decidió detenerse, pero no sería lo último que sabría de ella…

"Okay, te perdono por hoy" – terminó diciendo triste y algo resignada – "ya tendré otra oportunidad..." – pensó por un momento Bia

"Bien, gracias, ahora me iré a dormir un rato… y por favor, ¡déjame en paz!"

"Okay, okay, ya tranquilo, no lo volveré a hacer" – dijo Bia al pero cruzando los dedos, sin que Tiago la viera y luego pensó – "Esto es solo el comienzo…"

**CAPITULO 2: OBLIGADO**

En la noche Tiago dormía cómodamente en su cama. Blu y Perla se habían ido al evento de "solo para parejas" del cual ellos se enteraron esa misma tarde, dejando solos a sus hijos.

**NOTA: imaginen que su nido es como una casa humana, así será más fácil que entiendan.**

Tiago seguía dormido mientras que Carla estaba fuera del nido mirando la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, cosa que no podía disfrutar tan bien como ahora cuando estaban en Rio, pues la luz de la ciudad opacaba un poco la del cielo nocturno.

Bia seguía buscando una manera de recuperar su oportunidad con Tiago.

"Veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que Tiago se anime?..."

"¡Espera! Ya sé, lo buscaré en su cuarto."

"Ahora que debe estar dormido, no podrá evitar que yo esté cerca de él" – dijo riendo de forma maliciosa

Ella empezó a dirigirse a la habitación de Tiago. El seguía dormido en su cuarto sin saber lo que le esperaba, mientras tanto…

Bia llegó a la entrada de su cuarto y con suma suavidad entró en hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero cuando estaba acercándose a la cama, el suelo rechinó haciendo que Tiago despertara.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Bia?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – se notaba que estaba asustado y nervioso

Ahora si no te me vas a escapar – dijo ella poniéndose ruda y saltando encima de Tiago

¡Hay no, no, no hermana! déjame por favor

"¿En serio creíste que te salvarías de mí? ya vi lo que te pasa cuando estoy cerca – termina de hablar poniendo una cara diabólica mientras ríe ligeramente

¿Qué te pasa? Estas demente, a mí no me pasa nada

Bia se lo empieza a comer a besos por todo el cuerpo, mientras que Tiago forcejea por quitársela de encima

Déjame por favor, déjame, déjame – exclamó muy desesperado

Bia simplemente no hace caso y continúa besándolo

Bia te lo pido, detente… ¡¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz?! – Rápidamente pensó – "¡Ay no, ¿Qué hice? ya lo arruine!"

¿En verdad quieres saber? – dijo deteniéndose por un momento y le susurró con voz coqueta y llena de lujuria

¡Adivina! – empieza a tocar a Tiago en la entrepierna con una mirada picarona

Ahhhh, no, espera, espera... – se empieza a excitar con la acción de Bia – hay no, por favor, siento raro... – dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba

¡Bia! ¡Por favor, déjame en paz! – exclamó muy asustado

¡NO, tú me preguntaste que era lo que quiero... y esto es lo que quiero! – lo empieza a manosear abajo

**Advertencia:**** Tal parece que Bia heredó ese lado calenturiento, fantasioso y lujurioso de su madre. Asique, si no creen poder soportar, ya no sigan leyendo porque esto se torna más fuerte de aquí en adelante pues no seremos discretos ni habrá censura en lo más mínimo. **

¡Ooohh si, esto es a lo que me refería! ¡Te vez delicioso! – dice con alta lujuria notoria en su voz mientras le agarra el pene, y se lo aprieta – ¡eres todo mío guapo!

¡Espera Bia! Te lo pido, ¡Detente!

Vamos, sé que sabes lo que quiero, ya te hagas el difícil conmigo, que no te dejaré ir

¡Pero no es normal, por favor deja de pensar en eso y suelta mi pene!

¿Y entonces que es normal para ti? – robándole un apasionado beso en el pico

Mmmmmmm, oye besas rico… ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡por favor, déjame!

Ooohhh vamos, sabes que lo deseas, se te nota – dirigiendo su mirada al pene de Tiago

Con todas sus fuerzas logra quitársela de encima arrojándola lejos en el suelo, rápidamente se levanta de la cama y se aleja de ella

Pero es que no es normal… ¡eres mi hermana! – pensó – Pero se siente bien…

Bia empieza a llorar con suma tristeza, se siente devastada, no por el golpe sino por ser rechazada por su hermano

Bia, es que, no es normal hacer eso. ¡Tocaste mi miembro! – empieza a caminar hacia Bia para tratar de consolarla – Por favor no llores… Solo dime ¿porque haces esto?

Bia repentinamente deja de llorar levantándose del suelo, se da vuelta y lo vuelve a tirar de espaldas terminando en la misma posición en la que se encontraba hace un momento.

Eres tan crédulo, y tan predecible – dijo terminando por reír levemente, robándole un beso al instante

Okay, pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga? ya aré lo que sea para que me dejes en paz – dijo dándose por vencido

¿Pues que te parece? solo… quiero sentirme amada por alguien… por ti… -dijo con voz algo triste y Tiago logró notar que se le escapaba una lágrima de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

¿Pero cómo esperas que haga eso? Es que, ni siquiera sé porque lo hago – respondió muy nervioso

Solo quiero que seas mío una noche – le susurra tiernamente en el oído pero a la vez con algo de lujuria

Tiago se asusta tanto que se vuelve a levantar de golpe y se alejó con miedo

¡¿Que?! Espera, ¡¿te refieres a que quieres… que… yo… te…lo haga?!

¡Hasta que entendiste! – Corre hacia el para abrazarlo nuevamente, y lo vuelve a besar con mucha más alegría y pasión que antes

¡Espera, es que, no sé!... Además Carla esta en otro árbol escuchando música… y podría regresar en cualquier momento – dijo rompiendo el beso tratando se zafarse de esa incómoda situación – Por favor, mejor dejemos esto

Por favooooorrr – dijo poniendo una mirada tierna tratando de convencerlo, y lo logra

Okay, okay, pero… para aclararlas cosas… ¿porque haces esto?

Porque desde niños dijiste que nos amabas

Sí, eso cierto, lo dije, pero era solo para bromear, no puede ser que lo creyeras

¡¿Entonces, no me amas?! – se entristece de verdad, casi a punto de llorar

¡Si, si te amo! pero no de esta manera… hay que olvidarlo, ¿sí? – la besa de sorpresa en la mejilla

¿Entonces porque me desprecias cada vez? – se levanta para abrazarlo llorando ligeramente, y Tiago le corresponde el abrazo para tratar de calmarla

No te desprecio, solo que no es normal hacer eso, – dice mirándola a los ojos – mira… te amo, pero okay, lo are. Pero prométeme que será nuestro secreto

¡¿En serio lo harás?! – exclamó Bia, se sorprendió bastante por lo que acababa de escuchar, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, pues jamás imaginó que Tiago aceptaría

Pues si – dijo desviando la mirada, pues aún seguía nervioso e indeciso – te amo y, creo te debo ese favor

Okay, pero... – Bia se quedó callada por un momento, se le notaba pensativa

¿qué pasa? ¿ahora ya no quieres? – pensó – "¡Por favor que ya no quiera, no creo poder hacer esto!"

Sí, pero, quiero que... Que tú me excites a mi esta vez – dice mientras le dirige una mirada llena de lujuria

Tiago se acerca a ella y la abraza con mucha ternura robándole un beso, pero para Bia no fue suficiente

Tendrás que esforzarte más que eso – con voz juguetona y coqueta

okay de acuerdo – dijo y prosiguió a acariciar ligeramente las plumas de su cuello con su pico

Puedes hacer algo mejor... – como si estuviera desafiándolo

Tiago empieza a dejarse llevar, de pronto una de sus alas acaricia un poquito la intimidad de Bia haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido por el placer que sentía

Ya vas mejorando – dijo Bia que empezaba a actuar juguetona y coqueta, pero de repente se aleja de él

¿Qué pasa? – se quedó muy extrañando

No pienso hacer esto parada, ven... Vamos a mi cuarto...- dijo pensando en su interior – "veamos qué tan hábil eres"…

Tiago vuela por el cuarto del nido, entonces rápidamente desciende y la toma con sus alas para levantarla y la lleva hasta la cama

Bien, bien, ya no me haré el difícil

¿Ahora que harás?

Con un rápido movimiento la avienta a su cama y ahora él se le encima

bien no te me podrás escapar – dijo Tiago

No pensaba hacerlo – siguiéndole el juego

Pero su corto momento de intensidad se vio interrumpido, de repente escuchan alguien que se acercaba, era su hermana, que los estaba buscando, y los encuentra en el momento

¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! – les pregunta Carla alarmada y muy sorprendida por lo que estaba presenciando

¡Ehhh nada… nada, no hacíamos nada! – dijo Tiago mientras rápidamente se levantaba y se alejaba de la cama

Estoy haciendo el amor con Tiago – terminó por decir Bia como presumiendo mientras se levanta poniéndose a lado de Tiago y dándole un beso, luego voltea de nuevo hacia su hermana, con una cara de victoria

¡Sshhhh, cállate Bia! – le susurró Tiago en el oído a Bia – ¡No, no, jamás lo aria, eso es indebido! – dijo mientras se alejaba de Bia saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala del nido

¡¿Que están qué?! ¡Tiago, me dijiste que era a mí a quien amabas! Exclamó Carla

¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! –dijo rápidamente Tiago tratando de no dejar un mal entendido – Lo dije de broma, ¿porque se lo creyeron?

Entonces… lo que paso entre nosotros… el otro día… ¿no fue nada para ti? – dijo Carla al borde del llanto

Ahora Bia es la sorprendida, jamás imaginó que su hermana le ganaría en estar con Tiago, cosa que él no recordaba

¡¿Que ustedes qué?! – dijo Bia nuevamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

Que nosotros dos ya hicimos lo mismo – dijo Carla a su hermana, con una sonrisa de victoria, pues según dice Carla, ella ya había estado con Tiago antes que Bia

¡Estas demente, yo jamás lo eh echo contigo! – exclamó Tiago, porque él no recordaba nada de eso – estás loca al igual que Bia – terminado por irse de la habitación

Tengo una idea para arreglar esto... – dijo Bia tomando a Carla del ala y llevándola a donde estaba Tiago, al llegar a la sala se ponen en frente de Tiago, y se ponen a la par

Tiago, escoge, Carla o yo

¡Ay no! no me obliguen a esto…yo las amo a las dos, pero solo como hermanos. Supérenlo, ¡jamás lo are con ustedes, jamás!

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del nido por un minuto, pero de repente Carla le susurra en el oído a Bia. Tiago las miraba con cara de curiosidad y sospecha. Entonces ambas se empiezan a reír a carcajadas y ambas le dirigen la mirada de lujuria a Tiago

Ave hermanas, ya, fin de la charla, jamás lo are con ustedes… okay buenas noches – dijo tratando de salir del nido pero se detuvo al escuchar a sus hermanas

Tú no te nos escaparas así de fácil… - dijo Carla seguida por Bia – tu aun me lo debes a mí – dijo Bia

¡Espera, espera! Bia, yo ya te pague, y mejor me voy con nuestros padres – se voltea y se trata de escapar hacia la salida del nido

Rápidamente Bia y Carla se interponen entre él y la salida, y le dicen con una voz que se podría decir maléfica

Quieras o no... – dijo Bia seguida por Carla – …harás lo que nosotras queramos

Tiago al momento de escuchar lo que dijeron sus hermanas, y de la forma que lo hicieron, se empieza a asustar

¡A ver, a ver, tranquilas! ¡¿Hacer que?! ¡por favor déjenme ir!

¡Sobre el! – dicen ambas al unísono

Literalmente lo inmovilizan tomándolo cada una de las alas y lo llevan al cuarto de ellas

¡Suéltenme! Gritaba tratando se liberarse del agarre de sus hermanas – ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Suéltenme!

Jamás te nos escaparas, serás nuestro por el resto de tu vida – dijo Bia

Si tanto querías irte, no te hubieras dejado atrapar tan fácilmente – continuó Carla

Ambas empezaron a reírse de una forma maléfica como si tuvieran a un esclavo contra la pared. Esto último solo asustó aún más a Tiago

¡Ya en serio! ¡Me dan miedo, por favor, déjenme en paz! – dijo mientras seguía forcejeando por liberarse – ¡Acéptenlo, jamás las ame de esa manera! ¡Ahora suéltenme!

Finalmente llegan a su cuarto y cierran la puerta sin soltar a Tiago. Carla se traga la llave (así bien perver xD)

Si quieres salir... dijo Carla seguida por Bia – tienes que ganarte tu libertad... – dijo Bia con una cara llena de lujuria al igual que su hermana

¡Ay no, en serio son unas locas! Y todo el tiempo pensaban que yo era el loco, ¡mejor gritaré para despertar a los vecinos y listo!

Tiago estaba a punto de gritar pero su Bia lo interrumpe

¡Si gritas… les aremos creer a todos que tus nos querías violar!

Ya te lo habíamos dicho, solo saldrás de aquí cuando nosotras estemos...

Satisfechas – dijeron al unísono

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En verdad creen que les crean a ustedes en vez de a mí?! ¡Están locas!

Nosotras siempre nos portamos bien – dijo Carla presumiéndole

Mientras que tú siempre andas haciendo maldades y mintiendo para intentar salvarte – siguió diciendo Bia

Ay no, esa es mi desventaja, ¡Ya en serio, sé que lo hacen de broma para vengarse de todo lo que les hice…pero su bromita ya duro demasiado!

¿En verdad crees que estamos jugando? – dijo Bia terminando por ponerse a reír de forma maliciosa

Asique ya sabes, o nos lo haces… o no sales nunca – dijo Carla poniendo a Tiago muy asustado y nervioso

Tiago se cubre con sus alas, cruzando sus patas así ocultando su entrepierna

¡No, no, jamás! ¡Y cuando lleguen mamá y papá ya verán, les diré lo que me están haciendo y pagarán caro las consecuencias! ¡Ahora mejor suéltenme y no les diré a mis papás!

Bien, te soltamos – dijo Bia aceptando de mala gana

Ellas lo sueltan pero sin abrir la puerta

Listo, ya te soltamos, pero aun no te iras, nos lo tienes que hacer… dijo Carla seguida por Bia - Y si no nos lo haces por voluntad propia, no abriremos la puerta

Vamos Tiago, no te hagas que bien que quieres – dijo Carla al momento de darle una mirada picarona

Bia y Carla se le empiezan a acercar, cuando llegaron ambas pegaron sus espaldas en el torso de Tiago moviéndose de forma sexy para excitarlo

Esperen no lo hagan, ¡Me dan cosquillas! esperen eso me… me… – trato de decir Tiago, pero… – "¡ooohh no!" – dijo en sus pensamientos Tiago

Rápidamente se separa de ellas hasta estar al otro lado del cuarto, y cubre con sus alas la entrepierna para no mostrar su pene erecto

Si quieres que esto acabe… tienes que hacerlo bien... – dijo Carla con una voz llena de lujuria

Repentinamente Carla se recuesta en el suelo mostrándole su intimidad a Tiago

Bien Tiago, comienza por hacerle un oral a Carla... Y luego a mi… – terminó de decir Bia después de acostarse a lado de su hermana

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Sabes muy bien que no te iras sin antes cumplir nuestros más…oscuros deseos – dijo Carla con una voz seria, para luego poner una mirada juguetona

Aaahh, me rindo no tengo otra opción

Sin ninguna otra opción no le queda más que acceder a lo dicho por sus hermanas, entonces Tiago, con muchos nervios se recuesta atrás de Carla, enfrente de su intimidad

Okay, ¿qué debo hacer?

¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! – preguntó Carla al momento de ver a Tiago, algo incrédula de la pregunta hecha por su hermano

Solo empieza a… lamer su intimidad – respondió Bia con una voz coqueta

¡Qué asco, no, jamás lo haré, están locas!

Yo no puse peros cuando te la lamí el otro día, vamos, es lo mismo, solo que en esta ocasión, tu a mi…

Bia se quedó sorprendida y algo extrañada de lo que acababa es oír asique le preguntó a Carla…

¡¿En serio se dejó ?!

Si, y estuvo delicioso… mmmmmmm… respondió Carla con una expresión de placer en el rostro

mmmmmmmm genial – Bia solo se lo saboreacon la misma expresión que su hermana – ya quiero probarlo

¡Maldita sea, están dementes! Okay, okay – respondió Tiago resignado

Su pico estaba acercándose a la intimidad de Carla, a su cloaca

¡Dios no, me da asco!

Tiago saca un poco su lengua, tocando y empezando a lamer la cloaca de su hermana. Entonces Carla empieza a soltar gemidos de placer

¡Mmmmmmmm... Aaaa... así, más... MAS! ¡no pares! ¡QUE RICO!

"Saben esto no sabe nada mal como yo creí" – pensó Tiago sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

Al notar el rostro de su hermana y la gran sensación que figuraba, Bia le arrebató a Tiago de su hermana estando algo celosa

¡Sigo yo! – exclamó casi obligándolo a ponerse en ella

De acuerdo – respondió Tiago, que ya no se sentía tan incómodo como al principio

Al igual que con Carla, se empieza acercar a la cloaca de Bia y empieza a lamerla. Y sin poder controlarse Bia también empieza a gemir como su hermana

Ooooohhh ooohh siii, esto es genial... Aaaaa... AAAAA! ¡Vamos, dame más… sigue así!

Tiago se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, pero logra recurar la cordura, asique dejo de lamer la cloaca de Bia y se levanta muy alterado por lo ocurrido

¡Ya, ya es suficiente! ¡Ahora si me voy!

¡Oye, aun no terminamos! – exclamó Carla al notar la acción de Tiago

¡Esto apenas empieza, regresa aquí! - ambas dijeron muy agitadas de lo calientes que estaban

¡NO, ya no! Saben deliciosas, pero mi pene pide acción… digo, digo, ¡no, ya no, olvídenlo, yo ya les cumplí como querían, ahora déjenme ir!

Al estar cansadas por la gran sensación que acababan de tener, ellas empiezan a susurrar otra vez y dicen…

Está bien, te haremos ir, solo si prometes no decirle a nadie… respondió aun agita Carla

Además si le dices a alguien, jamás te creerán, solo harás que te tachen de demente

¡Recuerda que es nuestro secreto! – dijeron ambas al unísono

¡Lo juro! Prometo no decírselo a nadie, pero ya déjenme ir- exclamó Tiago ya desesperado por irse

Bia le abre la puerta con otra llave oculta, tenían una de repuesto pero Tiago no lo supo hasta ese momento, lo cual hizo que se abofeteara la cara muy molesto delo torpe que resultó ser

¡¿Tenían una llave extra?! ¡En serio, las odio! Exclamó Tiago muy enojado

No es lo que tu cuerpo parece decir

Dijeron ambas hermanas mientras le miraban el pene erecto, por la excitación que le provocaron, pero claro que él jamás lo aceptará, asique rápidamente se cubre nuevamente con sus alas

Chistositas… ¡Déjenme en paz! mejor me iré a dormir, pero por favor prométanme que no me volverán a molestar

¡Prometido!

Dijeron al unísono, pero vuelven a cruzar los dedos. Es obvio que esto apenas empieza. Sin pensarlo dos veces Tiago sale corriendo hacia su cuarto azotando la puerta y serrándola por dentro

Bia: adiós, hasta mañana guapo...

Clara: mañana será un día totalmente DIFERENTE…

Continuará…

¿Qué habrá pasado entre Tiago y Carla?

¿Será cierto que él y su hermana ya habían estado juntos?

¿Por qué Tiago no recuerda nada?

¿Qué tanto susurraban Bia y Carla?

¿Por qué lo dejaron ir?

Esto se verá más adelante, en los capítulos venideros…

**MUY BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC DEL DIA DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR HABERNOS ESPERADO, Y ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO **

**SE LE AGRADECE KevinBlu, quien sugirió que hubiera más explicación, POR SUS CONSEJOS, Y SE LE INVITA A QUE QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA AYUDARNOS A MEJORAR NUESTRA HISTORIA **

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA ENTREGA… **


	3. Chapter 3: UNA MALA PROMESA

**CAPITULO 3: UNA MALA PROMESA**

Después de una muy extraña noche con sus hermanas, Tiago se fue a dormir con este suceso en su mente, no pasó mucho y se quedó dormido en su cama.

Pero algo lo atormentaba, era lo que dijo su hermana Carla, ese suceso que no recordaba después de un rato, Tiago comenzaba a moverse, como si algo pasara en su sueño.

"¡NO, NO, NO!... ¡DETENTE!... ¡ESO NO PUEDO HACER!… ¡ESPERA NO!... ¡DEJAME!"

**Mientras tanto en el sueño de Tiago…**

Tiago y Carla estaban en una fiesta de Nico y Pedro bailando alocadamente. Sus padres decidieron dejarlos solos por una noche, ya que ellos irían a una "aventura para adultos", que fue idea de Perla.

Ambos estaban bailando alegremente durante casi toda lo noche, pero Tiago se le empezaba a notar aburrido, él quería algo más emocionante, pero jamás imaginó lo que le sucedería esa noche.

"¡Esto es genial, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido!" – gritó Carla, pues la música estaba muy alta

"¡Jejeje, si pero qué tal si… tu sabes!" – estaba diciendo Tiago

"¡¿Qué cosa?! – preguntó ella, pues no entendía la idea de Tiago

"¡Hacer algo los dos, no lo sé, algo explosivo! – dijo con muchos ánimos

"¡¿Qué te parece si vamos al cristo redentor?! ¡Dejé escondidos unos fuegos artificiales del último carnaval!"

"¡¿En serio?!"

"¡Si, si, si!"

"¡Eso me agrada!"

"¡Los tenia guardados para ti, para tu cumpleaños, pero sé que te gustara aunque sea solo uno!"

"¡Jejeje pus no se diga más, arruinemos su fiesta!

"¡Bueno vamos!"

"¡No los hagamos esperar!"

Ambos se despiden de sus amigos para poder salir del club sin sospechas, luego de despedirse emprenden el camino hacia el Cristo Redentor. No tardaron más de 30 minutos llegar e a él, una vez ahí se posaron en un brazo del Cristo

"Espérame aquí, Iré buscarlo, no te mostraré mi lugar secreto... - dice bajando la voz sin que Tiago la escuche – "Aun…"

"Okay, pero date prisa" – le responde, pues estaba ansioso por encender el cohete.

"Sí, pero espérate aquí, no te muevas, y no mires… si miras no te daré el cohete – dijo con voz firme

"Okay, pero no te tardes" – no le quedó d otra más que hacer caso, asique se dio media vuelta para no ver.

"Enseguida vuelvo, dame 5 minutos"

Carla se fue volando a su escondite, y como todos sabemos, cuando una mujer dice 5 minutos, son más de 5 horas, pero en esta ocasión será verdad los 5 minutos

**CON CARLA:**

Carla estaba volando hacia su escondite, mientras estaba planeando como conseguir hacer realidad su ardiente ilusión…

"Bien primero lo dejare sorprendido con los fuegos artificiales, luego esperaré el momento indicado"

"Pero hoy será el día"

Carla llega a su escondite, no tardó mucho pues estaba justo a unos decímetros del Cristo, en el hueco de un árbol

"Bien, veamos..."

"¿Cuál será el mejor para la ocasión?"

Carla empieza a buscar entre todos un cohete en particular

"Bien, aquí está, este es el indicado"

Encuentra un cohete que tiene la imagen de un corazón

"Bien, ahora le pongo esto..."

"Tiago jamás se lo esperara"

"Conociéndolo, no tardará mucho en encenderlo"

Carla le coloca una etiqueta de una bomba al cohete, para así cubrir la forma del corazón para engañar a Tiago

"Ahora sí"

"De regreso con Tiago"

Después de conseguir la forma de engañar a Tiago, ella regresa al brazo de Cristo. Tiago al no tener la paciencia suficiente, estaba casando unas hormigas en el brazo donde estaba esperando a Carla, en tal posición que estaba mostrando su trasero, en otras palabras, su ano.

"Ya volv... ooohh" –

Carla estaba llegando, cuando se detuvo en el brazo del cristo, se quedó contemplado la posición en la que estaba Tiago, entonces empieza a pensar

"Pero si está más bueno de lo que creí" – pensó ella

"Ya volví - dijo a Tiago – "papito" - dice entre dientes – "Ya volví Tiago… - pero Tiago no le estaba haciendo caso – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tiago seguía casando sin pensar que está enseñando eso

"Shhhhh, casando hormigas, mi meta es matar a cien" – dijo pues aún es muy travieso y algo inmaduro

"¿No te gustaría mejor esto?" – entonces le muestra el cohete, entonces Tiago voltea a ver lo que traía Carla

"¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, dámelo, dámelo…!" – dijo mientras corría hacia Carla para quitarle el cohete

Carla lo tiene en seco, asique se le ocurrió una buena forma de engañar a Tiago

"Está bien, pero solo si me prometes que harás todo lo que yo diga por el resto de la noche, ¿okay?"

"¡Ehhh, si okay, lo que tú digas!" – obviamente lo dijo sin pensar, por lo entusiasmado que estaba por el cohete, GRAVE ERROR.

"Bien, pero te vayas a hacer para atrás, toma"

Le entrega el cohete, y de inmediato lo quieren encender

"¡Perfecto!" – dijo entusiasmado y desesperado

Una vez que tiene el cohete en su poder, enciende un cerrillo

"Jeje, ya está preparado"

"Bien, ahora solo observaremos el espectáculo en el cielo" – dijo Carla

"Perfecto"

Sin más preámbulo, lo enciende y coloca en posición, una vez listo, se apartan un poco para no salir heridos. El cohete sale volando y explota, pero Tiago no esperaba la forma de un corazón.

"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Un corazón?! ¡¿Neta?! ¡Yo esperaba algo rojo, no sé, un dragón!" – exclamó atónito y decepcionado

"Lo sé, pero este es más… conveniente para lo que viene…" – ella se le empieza a acercar en forma seductora – "ahora sí, harás todo lo que yo diga..." – terminó por decir con voz coqueta.

"¿Qué? Ammm, Carla, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Tiago comienza a ponerse nervioso por la actitud de su hermana

"Por supuesto guapo…" – de la nada lo abraza, poniéndolo algo incómodo y muy nervioso, asique se zafa del abrazo

"Bien, tenemos que irnos, tengo unas bombas pipa pica y pienso lanzárselas a los de la fiesta, ven vámonos" –

Dijo él tratando de irse de esa situación incómoda y se prepara para irse, pero ella lo detiene tomándolo del ala, y usando su mirada más tierna para convencerlo de quedarse.

El problema es que Tiago es muy débil con ese tipo de miradas, hasta con una mosca caería en ese truco, bueno, tal vez no tanto…

"No te vayas por favor, quedémonos así, un poco más" – lo vuelve a abrazar pero más fuerte, sin intenciones de soltarlo

Tiago trata de zafarse, pero es casi inútil, al ser la mayor, tiene bastante fuerza, lo suficiente como para someter a su hermano de ser necesario

"¡Espera, me ahogas!"

"¡Tú prometiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera por el resto de la noche, te advertí que no te podías hacer para atrás" – dijo ella con una mirada seria, casi regañándolo

"¡Aaaahh, rayos!, okay, okay, perdona" – dijo pues no le quedaba de otra

"¡Bien!, entonces ahora... sígueme" – dijo de la misma manera

Entonces Carla por fin lo suelta, se da media vuelta y se prepara para volar

Ven vamos, te tengo otra sorpresa… - dijo con una mirada juguetona y voz coqueta, cosa que puso más nervioso a Tiago

¿Qué? ¿Po…porque hablas así?... me asustas

solo ven

Carla sale volando hacia su escondite y Tiago la sigue. Carla lo guía hasta el hueco del árbol de su escondite.

"¿Me podrías decir a donde me llevas?" – dijo algo nervioso

Carla no le respondió, solo se limitó a reírse y continuar volando hasta que finalmente llegaron al escondite de Carla

"Ya llegamos"

"Órale, jamás me habías dicho de este lugar"…

"Sí, aquí vengo cuando quiero estar sola... pero en esta ocasión... no quiero estas sola, sino... a solas... contigo"...

Carla comienza a hacer intentos de moverse provocativamente para seducirlo

"Jejeje, que bueno que me aprecies… ¿pero… solos?" – Tiago traga un bulto de saliva, estaba demasiado nervioso – "mejor salgamos, recuerda que detesto estar encerrado" – dijo tratando de irse del lugar, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo

"Anda Tiago, recuerda que me prometiste hacer todo lo que yo quisiera por el resto de la noche... y lo que quiero es, estar contigo"… - dijo para después aventarse a sus alas y le roba un beso

Tiago inmediatamente se retira hacia atrás muy alterado

"¡Oye! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Porque me besaste?!

"Porque puedo hacerlo, tú me lo prometiste"

"¡Pero no pues… eso es anormal!"

"Anda, tú me lo prometiste, ahora me tienes que cumplir"

"Okay, una promesa es una promesa"

Como Tiago aún era muy inocente, aceptó hacer lo que Carla quisiera

"Bien, ahora me dejaras hacerte lo que quiera…" – empieza a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello para empezar a excitarlo

"Okay, okay, jeje, se siente chistoso"… - empezaba a gustarle esa sensación

"¿Te está gustando, eeh? entonces que se siente esto..." – dijo coquetamente, pero de pervertida y aventada le toca su entrepierna

¡Oye! – Tiago se incomoda por la última acción de Carla y se aleja – "¡No vuelva a hacer eso!"

"¿Y porque no?" –

Carla se le empieza a acercar con cara lujuriosa, pareciera que no le importa lo que Tiago piense, solo quiere hacer su fantasía realidad.

"¡Hey, aléjate, antes de que te tenga que lastimar, eso que hiciste no se hace!" – dijo por impulso pues se sentía muy asustado e incomodo

"¡Lo siento, pero tienes que dejarte, lo prometiste!" – dijo con esa misma conducta que tiene Perla cuando se empieza a molestar

"¡Pero es que… es raro, es… algo delicado!... Y bueno… sentí raro a que hicieras eso

"¿Pero te gustó verdad?, no me lo puedes negar" – dijo ella señalando su pene ya erecto

"¡Hay no!" – no se había dado cuenta de eso, asique rápidamente se lo tapa con las alas – "¡Deja de verlo!, me da penita, perdona, es que jamás me había pasado… bueno… algunas veces… pero no enfrente de alguien" – dijo bajando la mirada, ya se sentía avergonzado.

"Tranquilo, sé cómo te puedo ayudar para evitar que te vuelva a pasar, primero… acuéstate" – dijo de forma tierna, pero Tiago no sabía porque, al no saber qué hacer acepta.

"Ehhh okay"… – dijo pero muy inseguro, empezaba presentir algo venidero

Tiago inconscientemente se acuesta pero cubre su pene con sus alas por precaución

"Ahora debo hacer algo que te podría asustar, cierra los ojos..."

"¿pero porque? ¡¿Qué me haras?!

"¡Solo ciérralos!" – dijo volviendo a esa actitud de casi molesta, al no tener más remedio, Tiago los cierra

"Bien ¿y que aras?... ¿Carla?... Carla, por favor respóndeme…

De repente Tiago empieza a sentir algo tocando su pene

"! MMMMMM… estas delicioso… MMMMM… que rico sabes!"

"¡Oye este… mmmmm… ¿esto es normal? Es que se siente rico… ¡pero raro!

"¡Eres muy crédulo, me estas dejando que te haga mío, ahora sí que no te escaparas!"

Carla se pone agresiva y se le monta encima inmovilizándolo. Tiago aun tenía cerrados los ojos, pero al sentir el peso de Carla encima abre sus ojos

¡Oye! ¡Me engañaste! ¡bájate de mí! ¡DEJAME, NOOO!

¡prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera!

¡Ohhh que la…!"

Intento decir Tiago, pero su hermana lo interrumpe tapándole el pico y luego le susurra…

"Quiero hacerlo contigo"

"¡¿QUEEE?!"

"Que quiero que me hagas el amor" – le volvió a susurrar, para luego volver a besarlo apasionadamente

"¡Espera! Ósea… lo que nos contó nuestro padre hace meses… ¡¿de juntar y eso?!" – dijo entrando en pánico

"¡SI, desde entonces he querido hacerlo contigo, pero siempre estaba Bia y no podía hacer esto… pero ahora… por fin… estamos solos!"

Carla lo roba un beso muy apasionado y lleno de lujuria, se quería aparear con Tiago, entonces lo empieza a manosear

"¡Oye! Pero eres mi hermana, y eso no es normal, es que podría… haber un peligro después algo… pero, mira te contare, que eso no es bueno porque somos hermanos… porque hacer eso es anormal y…"

Trató de continuar hablando, pero su Carla le vuelve a serrar el pico. Estaba tan excitada que de plano le valió un carajo la explicación de Tiago. Adiós a esa niña buena que alguna vez fue…

"¡CALLATE! ¡Eres mío… ahora lo aremos y veras que te gustará!"

Carla perdió parte de la cordura, a fuerzas quería aparearse con Tiago y no lo iba a dejar escapar, y por puro instinto le toca su pene erecto

¡AHORA, HÁZMELO!

"Jeje… mmmmm… se siente rico… ¡¿Pero qué digo?! ¡NO, NO, NO!"

"¡No te puedes arrepentir ahora, por algo te traje aquí!"

Carla de un movimiento baja hasta que dar a la altura del pene de Tiago y se lo empieza a volver a lamer, pero más salvajemente

"¡Esto sabe muy bien… mmmmmm …. Que bien sabe!"

Tiago estaba paralizado, no solo por la excitación que le provoca su hermana, sino también por terror a esta nueva sensación

¡"¡Ohhh, eso fue… se sintió delicioso!" – dijo Tiago que estaba empezando a ceder ante esa maravillosa experiencia de placer

"¡Te lo dije, te dije que te gustaría!, ahora es mi turno de disfrutar"… – Carla se le vuelve a encimar, pero ahora trata de introducir el miembro de Tiago en ella

"¡OYE ESPERA! ¡¿QUE HACES?!"

"¡Te dije que me tienes que hacer el amor, ahora no te me irás!" – dijo terminado con una especie de risa lujuriosa y maléfica

"¡Okay… pero es que… no sé cómo se hace eso!"

"Mama ya me había platicado, solo déjame a mi…

Carla toma el pene de Tiago para empezar a introducírselo, gimiendo un poco por ser su primera vez

"¡Contigo quiero perder mi inocencia!" – dijo ella demasiado excitada, estaba por explotar

"¡Oye este!... mmmmm… jeje se siente calientito" – al parecer Tiago también se entregó a la pasión del momento

¡DI QUE ME AMAS! – exclamó Carla mientras comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo encima de Tiago

¡TE AMO! y creo que esto es divertido…

Carla empieza a gemir, que digo gemir, a gritar de tan excitada que estaba

"¡OOOOHHH... AAAAA...SIIII… SE SIENTE TAN BIEN... AAAAA...NO PARES... SIGUE...!"

Pero Tiago logra recuperar la conciencia

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡DETENTE!..."

PUUUMM, Tiago se despierta de golpe, respirando muy aguadamente y aterrado

"¡AHHHH!... ¡DIOS!... ¡QUE PESADILLA!... ¡DIOS, CARLA TENIA RAZON! …. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO PUDE HACERLO CON ELLA!... ¡NO ME ACUERDO!"

Tiago por un momento creyó que solo había sido un sueño, trató de volver a dormir, esta vez no tubo pesadillas, pero… aun no entendía si eso que soñó fue real o no.

A La Mañana Siguiente...


	4. Chapter 4: INESPERADO

**HOLA DE NUEVO NUESTROS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ TIAGOLDT! Y LES VENIMOS A TRAER EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA. LAMENTAMOS HACERLOS ESPERAR PERO TODO CAMBIÓ A ULTIMA HORA. ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTÉ PUES AQUÍ EMPIEZAN A PONERSE MÁS INTERESANTE xD**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Carla empieza a gemir, que digo gemir, a gritar de tan excitada que estaba

"¡OOOOHHH... AAAAA...SIIII… SE SIENTE TAN BIEN... AAAAA...NO PARES... SIGUE...!"

Pero Tiago logra recuperar la conciencia

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡DETENTE!..."

PUUUMM, Tiago se despierta de golpe, respirando muy aguadamente y aterrado

"¡AHHHH!... ¡DIOS!... ¡QUE PESADILLA!... ¡DIOS, CARLA TENIA RAZON! …. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO PUDE HACERLO CON ELLA!... ¡NO ME ACUERDO!"

Tiago por un momento creyó que solo había sido un sueño, trató de volver a dormir, esta vez no tubo pesadillas, pero… aun no entendía si eso que soñó fue real o no.

A La Mañana Siguiente...

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**CAPITULO 4: INESPERADO**

A la mañana siguiente Tiago estaba preocupado de lo que le podría llegar a pasar si se volvía a quedar solo con sus hermanas. La noche anterior no le había sido muy placentera que digamos. Tenía miedo de que sus hermanas lo volvieran a obligar a estar con ellas.

Esa mañana los tres despertaron ya cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Tiago se despertó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar toparse con sus hermanas a solas, pero…

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Tiago?" – Dijo Carla con voz coqueta, quien descubrió a Tiago tratando de escabullirse hacia la salida del nido

"Este… tengo que ir ahhh… ahhhh… estudiar, si eso, a estudiar" – dijo con una ligera risilla falsa, habían empezado los nervios del día de hoy

"¿Tú, estudiar?" – se ríe a carcajadas – "No sabes mentir, ¿te estabas escapando de mi verdad?"-.

Pobre Tiago, no le sabe mentir a sus hermanas, fue descubierto y ella se le empieza a acercar seductoramente poniéndolo aún más nervioso

"Jeje, no, claro que no…" – continuó hablando nerviosamente – "Por favor mira… lo de ayer no lo quiero repetir…" – seguía diciendo mientras Clara aún se acercaba cada vez más… – "¡Por favor no empieces!"

Tiago muy asustado se cubrió con sus alas la entrepierna. Carla estaba muy cerca de él, pero detuvo un momento para mirar a su hermana quien también había llegado a la entrada del nido, quien había salido antes a buscar el desayuno.

"¿Se estaba escapando?" – dijo Bia con una ligera risa en tono de burla al ver lo que estaba pasando

"Si, se estaba... escapando de nosotras"-.

Ambas se empiezan a acercarse a él de la misma manera que Carla hace unos momentos poniendo todavía más nervioso a Tiago

"¡Esperen por favor, no quiero hoy, no, se los ruego!"-.

Al escuchar esto, ambas se detienen un momento, pareciera que se quedaron pensando y luego se voltean a ver una a la otra, solo para asentar con la cabeza, dando a entender que tuvieron la misma idea, para luego salir con algo que en serio fue inesperado…

"Está bien" – dijeron al unísono

"¡¿Qué?!" – eso si sorprendió a Tiago

"Sí" – dijeron de nuevo juntas

"Tienes razón" – continuó Bia

"Sí, puedes irte" –terminó Carla dándole paso para que se fuera

Tiago se quedó sorprendido, jamás espero que después de obligarlo a hacer semejante cosa la noche anterior, lo dejarían irse como si nada, pero lo que no sabía era que sus hermanas estaban pensando en volver a atraparlo más tarde como la noche anterior

"Okay gracias" – dijo muy alegre pero aún tenía dudas – "entonces sin sorpresas por favor"

"Lo prometemos" – dijeron al unísono pero cruzan las primarias, es obvio que tienen algo entre alas

"Bien me voy"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tiago de un brinco sale del nido y se va volando, dejando solas a sus hermanas.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ellas solo ven como se aleja Tiago y cuando lo pierden de vista comienzan a hablar entre ellas

**Carla:** "No tiene idea de lo que le espera..."

**Bia:** "Jeje no, jamás se lo esperara, por cierto ¿a dónde crees que haya ido?"

"No lo sé... pero nos dará tiempo de ir planeando como conseguir que nos haga caso, jejeje"

"Sí, eso sí pero, mmmmmmm… ¿lo viste anoche? ¿viste lo que estaba abajo de su cadera?"

"Como no mirarlo, estaba enorme y es aún más delicioso de lo que parece, jajaja, deberías probarlo, mmmmm…"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mmmm? ¡¿acaso ya lo probaste?! ¡¿Carla, acaso ya lo hiciste con él?!

Bia estaba atónita, ella recuerda haber escuchado eso antes la noche anterior cuando Carla entró y los interrumpió pero no imaginaba que fuese verdad, pensaba que solo era una broma del momento.

Jaja, sí, una noche antes de salir de Rio lo engañe para que me prometiera hacer lo que yo quisiera por una noche y... mmmmm… dios… estuvo genial, al igual que anoche se hizo el difícil pero... mmmmmmmmmm…" – explicó Carla para seguir hablando

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Sí, me las arregle para que se dejara, pero déjame decirte que gracias a él ya no deje de ser una niña, jajaja, mmmmmmmm…"

Pero hermana, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hiciste con él?

En ese momento Carla se puso algo triste y solo bajo la mirada, se silenció por unos segundos y dio un gran suspiro de decepción

"Lamentablemente solo fue por un minuto… ya habíamos empezado, ambos estábamos gozándolo… el abajo y yo arriba… pero después me aventó y salió volando en lo que yo recuperaba el aliento" – dijo con algo de tristeza

"Lo siento por ti" – dijo tratando de ponerse en el lugar de su hermana

"Sí, me quede con ganas de más..." – para luego cambiar su actitud a una alegre y picarona – "mmmmmm… pero aunque fue poco fue genial, mmmmmmm…"

Bia se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su hermana, Carla con gusto recibió ese cariñoso abrazo, para luego separarse y volver al tema

"Jeje, pues te dará más, nos dará más, hay que obligarlo" – dijo Bia

"Jejeje si, disculpa por haberlos interrumpido ayer, no pensé que te hubieras animado tan rápido, mi hermanita ya creció…" – dijo dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda – "pero al verlos… aaaaa… recordé ese gran momento, y por un segundo quise participar, mmmmmmm… Se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginarlo"

"Jejeje pero dime algo ¿es bueno haciéndolo?" – preguntó Bia que empezaba excitarse con el relato de su hermana

"Más de lo que él quisiera admitir, se sintió tan bien"...

"Y bueno, me veré atrevida pero, ¿cómo de qué tamaño lo tenía ese día?"

"Jeje, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, pero estaba grueso, mmmmmmm…" – terminó diciendo Carla mientras acercaba sus alas a su zona intima

"Okay no se diga más, hay que prepararnos, ponernos elegantes para impresionarlo" dijo con muchos ánimos

"Sí, tienes razón, vamos a darnos un baño en el rio del norte, ahí el agua se siente muy fresca en estos días de tanto calor, además de que me quede caliente de solo recordar todo eso... jejeje, necesito bajarme la fiebre"…

Okay, entonces vámonos

Bia y Carla salen del nido en busca de un rio para refrescarse, tenían en mente uno en especial, porque este rio, tiene una gran y hermosa cascada. Era su rio favorito en toda el amazonas y solo ellas y unos pocos sabían de este, asique no tenían de que preocuparse de no encontrar lugar para bañarse…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Mientras tanto con Tiago... **

Tiago había salido con algo de prisa del nido, a pesar de lo que dijeron sus hermanas sobre dejarlo en paz, aun no estaba seguro de que fuese de verdad, y lo que aún lo atormentaba, era ese momento que pasó con Carla ya hace tiempo que él no recordaba hasta después de su pesadilla en la noche anterior. Se posó sobre una rama algo lejos de su nido a reflexionar todo lo ocurrido.

"¡No, no, no! ¡si lo hice con mi hermana! Eso significa que querrá más" – se dijo así mismo asique se pone a pensar

"A ver veamos, son mis hermanas y las amo, pero no de esa manera, pero… sentí algo cuando, bueno, me acosaron pero, no sé qué hacer"…

"A ver ¿qué debo hacer? decirles a mis padres… no, no, no, no funcionaría, me delatarían"…

"Pero si sigo así no podre con ellas"…

"Pero es tierno que me acosen"…

¡Dios mío, que estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loco!

Tanto extraños pensamientos empezaban a nublarle el juicio y su lengua le traicionaba las palabras, estaba confundido hablaba consigo mismo como si tuviera doble personalidad, se estaba volviendo loco…

"Pero cuando se la metí a Carla fue divino"…

"¡PERO NO, ESO NO DEBI HACERLO!"

"Aunque fue deliciosos y sentía cosquillas pero"…

"¡PERO NO!"

"¡Dios, me quiero morir, Dios mío!"

"¡Maldito sea el día que le hice caso a Carla!"

"¡Me dejo con ganas de más! ¡ganas de, de mmmm… violarla!"

"¡NO, NO, NO!"

"¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!" – decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza lo más fuerte que podía

"Pero Bia mmmm… tiene bonito cuerpo y sabia deliciosa esa noche de ayer"…

"¡NO, NO, NO! Son mis hermanas no podría hacerles eso"

"¡ahhhhhh Dios! okay mejor volare un rato"…

Tiago estaba desesperado y confundido, salió volando en busca de algo para sacarse eso pensamientos de la cabeza

"¡¿Porque pienso en ellas?! ¡No debería! No es normal"

"¡A ver relájate!" – dijo dando un gran suspiro

"Bien mejor pensemos de la mejor broma que eh echo… a ver, a ver… ¡ahh, si! la araña en la cara de mi padre"…

"Ahhh si, recuerdo que Bia estaba a lado de mi viéndome"…

"¡ahhhhhh! ¡no de nuevo!"

"A ver que otro pensamiento… ahhh si, en año nuevo como volé a Tiny y mis hermanas estaban ahí"…

"¡Ahhhhh, no, no, no! ¡Vamos, debo olvidarlas!" – sacudía la cabeza para intentar despejar su mente

"Pero es que Carla se ve hermosa ahora que adelgazó, recuerdo bien que cuando llegamos empezó a comer más sano y a hacer lo posible de bajar de peso, ahora se ve delgada y hermosa, y Bia mmmmm… tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, sigue siendo la más lista de todos en la tribu después de mi padre, y no por eso deja de ser tan bella"…

"¡Ahhh dios!"

"¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Después de estar volando por un largo rato intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos, Tiago mejor decide hacer algo para desestresarse… un relajante baño.

"¡Okay! necesito bañarme, el agua siempre me ha relajado"

"Estoy cerca de la laguna norte, mejor iré ahí"

Tiago no se encontraba lejos del rio norte asique para tranquilizarse decidió ir para allá, unos minutos después Tiago llegó al rio

"Bien perfecto"

"Ahora si a relajarme como nunca"…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tiago se avienta de cabeza al rio en la parte onda, después de eso regresa a la superficie nadando hasta llegar a la zona baja, se recuesta contra una roca que estaba media sumergida, terminando sentado para empezar a relajarse y se echa sus famosos gases

"Jejeje si… ¡jacuzzi!"

"Esto es lo que necesitaba… relajación… ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?"

Tiago logra notar de reojo algo moviendo en el agua, se da cuenta de que son peces, y como aun no madura del todo, aún tiene esa personalidad juguetona de niño inocente, asique deja su relajación para ir a molestar a los peces en las cercanías de la orilla del rio.

"jejeje vengan aquí peces, no huyan, solo quiero jugar" – dijo mientras se avienta cerca de ellos para atrapar alguno

"Vamos, vamos, vengan"…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Mientras tanto con Bia y Carla…**

Bia y Carla se fueron a una hermosa cascada para refrescarse y ponerse aún más bellas para poder seducir a Tiago con sus encantos.

"Mira, ahí está, y se nota que no hay nadie cerca" – dijo Carla

"Si, que bien, nadie nos molestara, que bueno que casi nadie conoce este lugar"…

Al llegar a la cascada descienden a la playa

"Guau, que hermosa cascada"… – dijo Bia impresionada por la belleza del paisaje

Bueno, vamos al agua, ya quiero bañarme…

De acuerdo, vamos

Se meten al agua, y las recorrió un placentero escalofrió de la gran sensación que tuvieron al tocar la refrescante agua

Al perseguir a los peces se va acercando más rio arriba acercándose a la cascada, justo cuando avista la cascada desde lejos, logra ver a sus hermanas, bañándose bajo la cascada cristalina.

Pero q… ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? Se suponía que me habían dejado en paz, espera… no me han visto…" – se le ocurrió jugarles una broma muy pesada – "¡Jejeje, este es mi momento! Pagarán por lo de ayer, que tal si… ehhhhh ya sé, entinto el agua de negro…

Jejeje, si a ver si les gusta

Tiago se empieza a acercar a donde estaban sus hermanas ocultándose en la maleza cercana que se encontraba alrededor del rio, se acercó hasta quedar en un arbusto por atrás de sus hermanas para poder hacerles la broma. Se detiene en un arbusto vigilándolas, esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

**Mientras tanto, Carla y Bia...**

Carla y Bia estaban jugando en el agua como solían hacerlo de más pequeñas en las playas de Copacabana cuando vivían en Rio, aventándose agua una a la otra, pero por un momento pararon y se sentaron en la orilla de la playa para relajarse un poco y disfrutar del agua recorriendo sus cuerpos.

"¡Ohhhh sí! A esto me refería, algo refrescante…" – dijo Bia terminando con un suspiro de relajación

"Aaaaa si, esto se siente tan bien, ya me siento más relajada" – continuó Carla

"Sí que delicia…" – pero Bia no olvidó la razón del porque estaban ahí – "ahora si podremos ligarlo… hacerlo nuestro" – dijo poniendo una cara coqueta mientras pensaba en Tiago

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Mmmm no lo sé, ¿Qué tal si lo atamos fuertemente y así tendremos todo para nosotras? ¡Su boca, su cuerpo, su entrepierna, todo!"

"¡No es mala idea, aaaa… de solo imaginarlo de nuevo… ese gran pedazo frente a mí… dentro de mi boca… su longitud… su textura… su delicioso sabor… mmmmmmmmmmm!" – dijo Carla que solo tenía pensamientos de lujuria en esos momentos

Pero ambas empiezan a pelear un poco por quien será la primera en disfrutar, ambas querían ser las primeras, esto podría ser un problema.

"¡No pero fue mi idea, asique yo seré la primera en saborearlo, te dejare sus sobras de ese gran saborizante para ti!" – exclamó algo molesta Bia

"¡Oye, yo le llegué antes que tú y no terminé! ¡Yo será la primera!" – reclamó Carla

"¡No yo lo seré! ¡Además tú ya lo probaste, me toca a mí!"

"Es que me quedé con las ganas ayer que los vi… anda, déjame ser la primera – dijo Carla empezando a negociar con Bia, pero esta se negó al instante

"¡No, claro que no, además me interrumpiste el momento y me la debes, yo seré la primera en lamerlo, saborearlo y sentir su gran pedazo dentro!"

Carla no pensaba quedarse atrás asique como toda hembra, sacó su gran memoria para intentar tomar provecho y así ser la primera en aparearse con Tiago

"¡ahhh! ¡¿Por qué?! Yo ya lo hice con él, tengo más derecho sobre el que tú, además yo soy la mayor, tu aun eres una inocente… jejeje" – rio Carla con un notable tono burlón presumiendo, básicamente restregándoselo en la cara a Bia, haciendo que ésta se enfade amas no poder

"¡Hay sí, porque le mentiste, yo me le encime y lo bese sin mentirle, así que NO, YO PRIMERO!" – respondió enfadada

"¡NO, YO PRIMERO!" – volvió a replicar Carla, quien no estaba dispuesta a ceder

Ambas empiezan a dar una pequeña pelea en el agua, se peleaban como si fueran enemigas pero sin herirse con el pico o las garras, solo empujándose con las alas y el peso de su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que Tiago se riera, delatando su posición.

"Jejeje, que inútiles son y me dicen a mi inmaduro…" – dijo Tiago iniciando una notable aunque ligera carcajada

"¡AY NO! ¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS NO!, ¡NO POR FAVOR, OJALA QUE NO! ¡ESPERO QUE NO ME ESCUCHARAN! ¡¿LO HABRAN ECHO?!"

Tiago rio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus hermanas lo notaran, ellas al escuchar algo viniendo de los arbustos detrás de ellas, Carla y Bia se detienen de su pequeña contienda por Tiago

"¡Espera! ¿Escuchaste? ¿Qué fue eso?" – dijo Carla al darse cuenta del ruido

"si lo escuché. No sé qué sea" – respondió con cierta duda en su voz

"¡Jejeje creo que sé quién es!" – continuó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el ruido – "¡Es nuestro hermano, y nos está espiando, jejeje, ya vera!…" – dijo Carla empezando a acercarse al arbusto

jeje si..." – dijo yendo al mismo arbusto

Se empiezan a acercar al arbusto, lo que hace que Tiago se empiece a asustar, pensando que lo atraparían como la noche anterior

¡Ay no, no! Por favor no, no, no, ¡Me vieron, no, me vieron! No quiero sufrir como anoche

Pero justo antes de revisar el arbusto, Carla detiene a su hermana y se empiezan a susurrar

"Oye Bia, que tal si hacemos como que no lo hemos visto... tengo un plan. ¿te parece? ¿Qué dices?" – Carla tenía algo nuevo entre alas

"jeje sí, así caerá y tendrá que aceptar que nos ama

Okay, entonces ahora... solo sígueme...

Ambas se dan media vuelta y se empiezan a regresar al agua como si nada hubiera pasado, dándole cierta tranquilidad a Tiago, pero él no tiene idea de lo que sucederá después. Tiago cree que no fue descubierto

¡No me descubrieron! ¿Pero qué tal si sí?... ¡Ay no, pero espera, jejeje sí, están regresando! ¡Ahhhhh, gracias dios!

Pero luego Tiago se empieza a quedar sorprendido por lo que pasa frente a sus ojos... Sus hermanas empiezan a mostrarse cariñosas una por la otra en frente de él

"Vamos Bia… Esto debe hacer que se anime a estar con nosotras…" – dijo Carla quien empieza a besar ligeramente el cuello de su hermana

"Jeje de acuerdo" – dijo siguiéndole el juego a Carla

Bia la acaricia su cuello con sus alas y poco a poco empieza a bajarlas hacia su espalda, y luego a su cintura, y Carla empieza a hacer lo mismo

"Tus plumas son tan suaves… mmmm… siento un pequeño cosquilleo cuando haces eso"… – dijo Carla quien empezaba a disfrutar esas suaves caricias de parte de Bia

"Jeje, igual yo…" – respondió de la misma forma, quien empieza a acariciarle sus plumas de su cola

Carla empieza a besar a su hermana en el ala, y poco a poco se va acercando a su cuello

"¡Ohhhh! Mmmmm… sí, eso me gusta… es tu turno"…

Bia comienza a hacer lo mismo que Carla hizo con ella, empieza a besarla poco a poco empezando a besar sus alas subiendo por su cuello, hasta que le roba un beso a su pico, lo cual no le molestó a Carla, después poco a poco va descendiendo besándole su pecho, luego su vientre y… hasta llegar a su intimidad.

"Mmmmmm… eso sí me gusta… aaaaaa… se siente bien… tienes talento para esto Bia"… – dijo Carla alagando a su hermana

Bia sorprende a Carla rosando con su lengua es su intimidad excitándola más, para luego continuar por introducirla en su cloaca

¡OHHH!... ¡MMMMM!... ¡Oye, jamás esperé esto de ti!... ¡Se siente tan...! ¡AAHHH!... ¡MMMMMM!...

Bia seguía lamiendo pero ahora en círculos, dándole aún más placer

¡AAAAAAAAA!... ¡QUE BIEN SE SIENTE!... ¡ERES UNA ANIMAL BIA!... ¡AAAAAAAA!...

De repente Carla la detiene muy agitada de ese gran placer que le estaba provocando, era su turno de darle placer a su hermana

¡YAA… ESPERA… AAAA… AAAA… MMMMMMMM… Es mi turno! – dijo Carla con voz agitada

"¡Pero quiero probar tus sabrosos liquido! Por favor…" – dijo Bia

Bia vuelve a introducir su lengua en la cloaca de Carla para que sacara su líquido, y finalmente lo logra para comenzar a succionarlos y terminar por saborearlos

"¡Espera un momento… es… mi turno… de saborearte"…

Carla levanta a su hermana y comienza robándole un apasionado beso a su hermana para comenzar a excitarla. Poco a poco comienza a besarla por todo su cuerpo lentamente, Bia no podía contener sus apenas ligeros gemidos de placer, los cuales fueron haciéndose más fuertes mientras Carla va bajando. Después de recorrer todo su cuerpo seductoramente con su lengua, llega a donde...

¡Aquí es donde empieza el sabor…lista o no aquí voy hermanita"… – Carla comienza a lamer la intimidad de Bia quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer

¡OHHHH!... ¡MMMMMMMMM!... ¡SI, SI, SI, ASI!... ¡NO PAREES!...

"¡Ni quiero parar, estas deliciosa!"... – dijo Carla al parar un momento, para luego continuar con su trabajo

"¡AHHHHHH!... ¡MMMMMM!... ¡DIOS HERMANA!... ¡SI QUE ERES BUENA!... ¡OHHHHHHHHH!... ¡DIOS MIO MMMMMM!"...

"Jejeje, y solo estoy comenzando"…

Carla toma el control de la situación y acuesta en la orilla de la playa a Bia, pero sin dejar de lamer toda su intimidad

"¿Te está gustando, verdad?"

"¡Me encanta, sigue!... ¡No te detengas!"

Tiago no podía creerlo, sus hermanas estaban haciéndolo justo frente a sus ojos, comenzó a excitarse, pero no sabía que hacer

"¡Ohhh, dios, que delicia!... ¡pero no, debo irme! ¡Hay no, pero no puedo!... ¡Mmmmmmmm!... ¡Vamos hermanitas, siguán dando!"

Carla logró escuchar lo que Tiago decía desde el arbusto, asique sin detenerse de su trabajo, se detiene y le susurra el oído a su hermana

"Está funcionando… no podrá aguantar más, va venir con nosotras…" – dijo para disimular y luego vuelve a lo suyo

¡Ay dios mío! ¡mmmmmmmm! ¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡No, no, esto no está bien, mejor me voy… ay, pero mírenlas, se ven tan sabrosas… que tal si… me les uno! ¡No, no, mejor no!

Entonces Bia, aun agitada por todo menciona alcanza a escuchar la voz de su hermano y luego sin dejar de sentir placer lo llama

"Si tanto lo deseas, ¿porque no te nos unes hermano? – Bia lo descubrió

"De lo que te estás perdiendo… mmmmm…" dijo Carla al detenerse un momento y saborear los jugos calientes de su hermana antes de llamar a Tiago

"Vamos, ven no tengas miedo"

"No mordemos"…

"A veces"…" – dijeron al unísono mientras se ríen ligeramente

¡Aaahhhhh… Claro que no las estaba espiando! ¡A demás no me estaban excitando!

"Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa" – dice Bia con una mirada picarona a la zona baja de Tiago

¡Ohh dios Tiago… mmmmm… se igual de delicioso que esa otra vez!…" dijo Carla con una voz coqueta

Ambas se ríen y comienzan a acercarse lenta y seductoramente hacia Tiago, lo primero que hace es taparse su miembro erecto con sus alas, muy asustado. Está bien claro que tal vez no tendrá salida esta vez

¡Esperen, aléjense! Además no estoy excitado" - mira su miembro de reojo – "¡Ay, no puede ser! No, no, no"…

Tiago se sintió tan aterrado por lo ocurrido... que obviamente intento alejarse, y finalmente salió volando, dejando a sus hermanas por un momento

"Te dije, ya sabemos bien que si nos ama" – dijo Carla con seguridad en su voz

"Si, pero que lastima que se fue"… – dijo Bia bajando la mirada algo triste

"Tranquila hermana, ya pronto, tendrá que aceptarnos… te lo prometo

"¡Oye mira, cuando se fue tenía su pene erecto! ¡¿Qué tal si lo seguimos para probarlo?! – exclamó Bia muy animada y aún excitada

"¡Jejeje eres tan creativa, me gusta, vamos, no debe estar lejos!"

Se sacuden para quitarse la arena y el agua que les sobraba, entonces empiezan a perseguir a Tiago, sin mucho esfuerzo lo estaban alcanzando y por fin lo vieron

"¡Ahí está!" – exclamó Carla

"¡Ya eres nuestro!" – grito al aire Bia alertando a Tiago

"¡Hay no! ¡déjenme en paz! ¡Ni se les ocurra acosarme, ustedes lo prometieron!" – gritó muy alarmado y empieza a volar más rápido

"¡Sí, pero tú no cumpliste tu promesa conmigo, asique no tenemos que cumplir la nuestra!" – le gritó Carla a Tiago mientras lo siguen persiguiendo

"¡Vamos! ¡Yo quiero a otra ave, no las amo! – gritó Tiago sin pensar

Esto dejó perplejas a sus hermanas por un momento mientras seguían persiguiéndolo

"¡¿QUE?!" – exclamaron ambas al unísono, no podían creerlo

"¡Nos está mintiendo, trata de confundirnos!" – exclamó con algo molesta Carla

"¡Es cierto, siempre hemos estado con él y jamás ha conocido o estado con alguna otra como que eso sea cierto!" – confirmó Bia pues era una gran mentira lo dicho por Tiago

"¡Acéptenlo! ¡Jamás les hare lo que quieren, y ahora menos por lo que Carla me obligo a hacer ayer!" – Gritó finalmente Tiago perdiéndolas entre los arboles escapando finalmente

"¡No importa lo que digas, serás nuestro quieras o no!" – gritó Carla a los cuatro vientos mientras Tiago se alejaba

"¡No nos podrás evitar por siempre, te encontraremos en donde sea!" – igual Bia le gritó

Tras decir esto ambas hermanas se detienen por un momento en el aire y tomas rumbo para regresar al nido. Eso sí fue extraño, estaban a punto de alcanzarlo pero de la nada lo dejan… ¿que tendrán en mente esta vez?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Mientras tanto Tiago...**

"Es que yo las amo, pero no sé cómo superarlo…" – se decía así mismo siguiendo volando y saca una lagrima

"No sé cómo decirles que desde que nací las eh amado… que me encanta cuando me acosan ¡¿Pero debo de hacer?!"

"¡Resistente, evitar que lo sepan!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Mientras tanto…**

Bia y Carla estaban regresando al nido mientras pensaban en que forma lograrían su objetivo

"¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿Tienes algo en mente?" – preguntó Bia

"No lo sé, mira papá y mamá estarán fuera por un tiempo, así que por que no lo complacemos cuando llegue, no sé, darle comida, hacerle masajes y así poco a poco se dormirá, ¡lo amarramos a su cama o a unas ramas y bueno, a disfrutarlo!" – Carla empezó a idear un plan malévolo para atrapar a Tiago

"¡Me encanta! ¡Tienes una mente perversa!" – respondió con alegría y algo de lujuria en su voz

"¿Tantas ganas tenías de hacerlo cuando los interrumpí, verdad?" – dijo con una voz coqueta

"Sí, demasiadas, solo sentía excitación y casi me lo monto… pero no importa, hoy será el día, cuando regrese, mmmmmmm… lo haremos rey y el deberá satisfacernos" – animada más que antes, se excitaba de solo pensarlo

"Jejeje, si, esta vez no podrá escaparse de nosotras… pero... se me acaba de ocurrir algo para"… – se detuvo de hablar, se quedó pensativa

"¿Qué se te ocurrió hermanita?"

"¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar secreto para llevarlo ahí cuando lo atemos? ¡Así no tendrá como escapar!" – Carla había pensado en una gran idea

"Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué tal el viejo nido de la Tía Mimí? Nadie sabe de ese nido madamas ella, y no creo que regrese a él"

"Tal vez... pero... que te parece si en… ¡YA SÉ DONDE! – recordó algo grandioso

"¿Donde?" – preguntó Bia curiosa

"¡El otro día en esa misma cascada donde nos estamos bañando descubrí una cueva oculta, sería perfecto!"

"¡Me parece buena idea, ya espero a que venga, no resisto estas ganas!"…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¡UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!

**Bueno lectores aquí ¡TIAGOLTD! Y les traigo el capítulo 5 de ¡AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS! Y espero les guste ya que esta vez fui el que tuvo que narrarlo y explicarlo por mi cuenta, les pido sus reviews para ver en que me equivoque, que me falto ETC, muchas gracias**

**Los quiere, los aprecia y les desea lo mejor su amigo-compañero desmadraso ¡TIAGOLTD!**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Jejeje, si, esta vez no podrá escaparse de nosotras… pero... se me acaba de ocurrir algo para"… – se detuvo de hablar, se quedó pensativa

"¿Qué se te ocurrió hermanita?"

"¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar secreto para llevarlo ahí cuando lo atemos? ¡Así no tendrá como escapar!" – Carla había pensado en una gran idea

"Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué tal el viejo nido de la Tía Mimí? Nadie sabe de ese nido madamas ella, y no creo que regrese a él"

"Tal vez... pero... qué te parece si en… ¡YA SÉ DONDE! – recordó algo grandioso

"¿Donde?" – preguntó Bia curiosa

"¡El otro día en esa misma cascada donde nos estamos bañando descubrí una cueva oculta, sería perfecto!"

"¡Me parece buena idea, ya espero a que venga, no resisto estas ganas!"…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**CAPITULO 5: ¡UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD!:**

Después de una deliciosa y jugosa tarde en la playa, Bia y Carla llegaron al nido para organizarse para atrapar o engañar a Tiago y asi poder cumplir su sueño de violarlo literalmente….

"ahora debemos pensar en cómo engañarlo para que no sospeche lo que haremos" – Dijo Carla a bia.

*se ríe* "eso será fácil, recuerda que es nuestro tontito favorito y muy fácil será engañado" – Respondió Bia con un tono alegre.

"Solo hay que pedirle perdón, decirle lo bueno que es destruyendo cosas, alabarlo y asi caerá." – Dijo Bia con un tono coqueto.

*se ríe* "si buena idea." – Dijo Carla.

"¡Ya sé!" – Dijo Carla muy alegre.

"¿Que?" – Pregunto Bia, el cual estaba algo emocionada porque su hermana tenía tal vez una magnífica idea.

"¡Vamos a hacerle una cena para que cuando esté lleno, esté tan cansado que no podrá defenderse!" – Dijo Carla elaborando su magnífico y perverso plan.

"Hermana es la idea más magnifica de todas, quien diría que si eres más lista que yo" - Dijo mientras se reía burlándose un poco de Carla*

"Hay sí muy lista, haber ave lista, demuéstrame tu inteligencia" – Dijo Carla obligando a Bia a que planeara el resto del plan.

"Hay que darle moras ¡muchas moras! recuerda que son sus favoritas" – Dijo Bia humillando a Carla por su gran inteligencia.

"De acuerdo tienes razón, si eres más lista que yo ¡jamás se me hubiera ocurrido!"– Dijo Carla con un tono medio burlón.

Listo ya está, ahora traigamos toda la comida que podamos, así engordara y no podrá ni volar y nos podrá admirar y podremos tocar a su hermoso amigo ¡Vamos a comenzar! – Dijo Bia toda entusiasmada y algo excitada.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, ambas hermanas, como ya estaban arregladas por su baño en la cascada se pusieron a recolectar la más jugosa y fresca fruta para su hermano y así poder convencerlo de su malvado plan.

"¿Cuánta fruta conseguiste?" – Pregunto Carla al llegar al nido con dos hojas de árbol grande y pesada.

"Llene tres hojas gigantes de moras fresas y unos mangos." – Dijo Bia presumiendo que recolecto más que su hermana.

"Genial, yo conseguí una papaya, plátanos, moras azules y nueces de Brasil" – Dijo Carla sin pena a perder con su hermana.

"¿Lo llenaremos pero? ¿Cómo no lo llevaremos? ¿No creo que podamos cargarlo?"– Pregunto Carla.

"¡Tienes razón! Se me olvido esa parte, jamás pensé que si lo engordábamos, pues no somos tan fuertes, solo cuando bueno estamos excitadas." – Dijo Bia algo decepcionada por no encontrar una solución rápida.

"¡Ya sé! buscaremos lianas y las uniremos para hacer una enorme tirolesa de aquí hasta el escondite y usaremos la cascara de la papaya como canasta para ponerlo ahí" – Dijo Carla muy emocionada.

"Entonces según la física, el peso será mayor y así podremos o se podrá mover sin que nosotras hagamos un esfuerzo de más." – Dijo Bia con un tono medio logístico.

*se ríe* "asi no aremos esfuerzo y ¡tendremos mucha energía para estrujar jalar, lamer su delicioso y enorme amigo!" – Dijo Carla con un tono juguetón.

"Pues hagámoslo antes de que regrese, solo hay que conseguir las lianas y el resto déjamelo a mí, recuerda que yo soy mejor haciendo tiro lesas que tu" – Dijo Bia de nuevo humillando un poco a Carla

"¡Si eres la ave perfecta de todo el amazonas! ¡Demuéstramelo!" – Dijo Carla un poco enojada y muy burlona.

"Claro que lo are, ¡Vamos! Tu solo has lo que te pida y veras mi magia o más bien mi inteligencia" – Termino de decir Bia para dar órdenes a Carla y ponerse a trabajar en le tirolesa que usarían para mover a Tiago sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Pues asi fue, las hermanas no tardaron mucho en construir perfectamente la tirolesa para poder mover a Tiago, pero la escondieron muy bien para que pus no sospechara en nada, mientras que Tiago se encontraba muy alejado de la parvada, sin importar el peligro de la selva, de los cazadores, prácticamente su único peligro eran sus hermanas.

"¡Listo! ¡Por fin me aleje de esas maniáticas! ¡Jamás me encontraran!" - Dijo Tiago sentado en un árbol donde siempre va a esconder sus explosivos pica pica –"Un poco de paz y bueno tengo mis hermosos explosivos sanos y salvos."

Tiago se pasó un gran rato aventando sus explosivos pica pica elaborados por su hermana.

¡Ahhhh si esto es paz! Esto es lo que me faltaba. ¡Algo de destrucción! ¡Pero que tonto! me acorde que papa y mama llegan hoy, mejor regreso al nido, de por si no me creen lo que digo y prefiero un regaño de ellos dos" – Dijo Tiago mientras guardaba lo que sobro de explosivos y estiraba sus alas para ir se a casa.

Tiago emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su casa, pero lo que él no sabía era que sus padres no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, pus Eduardo estaba entrenando a Blu con supervivencia nocturna, y Perla aprovecharía la noche para estar con la Tía Mimí conversando cosas de chicas

Mientras tanto con bia y Carla, que habían finalizado la trampa, preparado la fruta y sobretodo esperando a Tiago en casa o más bien en el nido.

"Listo, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que nuestra res caiga en nuestra trampa"- Dijo Carla mientras se sentaba cerca de la entrada impaciente al esperar a su macho o más bien a su hermano.

"Si tienes razón ¡vamos Tiago mueve ese trasero y regresa a casa!" – Grito Bia porque ya estaba muy desesperada por violar literalmente a Tiago.

Tiago entro muy tranquilo a casa, pensando que sus padres lo estarían esperando para regañarlo, el cual era mejor a estar solo con sus hermanas.

"¡Hola Tiago!"– Dijeron Ambas hermanas saltando de alegría al verlo mientras entraba al nido.

"(¡Estas locas de nuevo!, ¿acaso no tienen otra cosa que no sea agarrar a mi amigo?, pero tranquilo amiguin no permitiré que te agarren solo yo puedo hacerlo cuando estamos solos en mi cuarto)" - Pensó Tiago.

"ehhh hola" – Dijo Tiago algo seco y frio mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

"¡Tiago espera!" – Dijo Carla Tomando una de las alas de Tiago para detenerlo.

"Por favor Tiago, escúchanos un momento"- Dijo Bia con un tono tierno y agradable, el cual hizo que Tiago se detuviera y pusiera atención a sus hermanas.

*suspira* "Okay ¿qué quieren?" – Dijo Tiago volteándose para ver a sus hermanas.

"lamentamos mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto}2 – Dijo Bia poniendo una cara de decepción.

"si Tiago, en serio lo sentimos" – Dijo Carla haciendo lo mismo que Bia para seguir la corriente.

"Si tranquilas, sé que soy irresistible pero que no se vuela a repetir ¿de acuerdo?" - Dijo Tiago mientras les alzaba sus cabezas y les apretaba el cachete a ambas pero muy tiernamente –"Bien y ahora ¿dónde están nuestros padres?"

"ellos no regresaran hasta mañana" – Le respondió Carla a Tiago.

"Si, ellos nos dijeron ayer, nos dijeron que papa tomaría clases de supervivencia nocturna" – Dijo Bia algo emocionada – "Pero tú no pusiste atención"

"Ehhh no me acuerdo, creo que solo pensaba en destruir algo, pero bueno me voy a dormir" – Dijo Tiago volteándose y subiendo unas ramas que podríamos decir eran las escaleras echas por su padre.

¡Espera! – Gritaron las dos hermanas al ver que Tiago se iba a su habitación.

"Tiago, en serio queremos enmendar lo que hicimos" – Dijo Bia con un tono medio alabador - y por eso te hemos preparado la cena"

"Debes estar hambriento después de lo de hoy"- Dijo Carla mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

"Ehhh si algo" pero tranquilas iré por unas moras - Dijo Tiago mientras bajaba de las escaleras y se dirigía a la entrada del nido.

"Por favor Tiago, come con nosotras, te prometemos, que ya no haremos nada malo" – Dijo Bia tratando de convencer a Tiago.

"por favor Tiago no te vayas" – Dijo Carla mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos

"Por favor" – Ambas terminan de decir eso y ponen una carita tierna y suplicante, asi como cuando Perla trataba de convencer a Blu de no irse con linda*

*se ríe tiernamente* "Que caritas tan tiernas, Okay me quedare a cenar con ustedes" – Termino de decir Tiago y se dirigió a la entrada del nido- "Pero debemos ir por la cena ¿Quién viene con migo?"

"nosotras ya trajimos la cena"- Ambas le respondieron y señalan la gran cantidad de fruta que estaba en la mesa, lista para comerse.

Tiago solo sé quedó con el pico abierto.

"lo trajimos hace rato cuando no estabas" – Dijo Carla.

"Queremos que comas a más no poder con nosotras" – Dijo Bia

"De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo are, comeré con ustedes ¡pero las moras son mías!" – Dijo Tiago para después correr rápido a la mesa y sentarse lo más rápido posible, ya que se moría de hambre y más por comer unas deliciosas moras.

Moras, fresas, mangos, plátanos, nueces y sobre todo ¡moras! ¡Qué rico! – Dijo Tiago mientras se le escurría una gran cantidad de saliva por el apetito que tenía.

"si nos lo permites queremos darte de comer como cuando éramos pequeños" – Dijo Bia con un tono tierno, como si fuera una mama diciéndole algo a su polluelo.

¡Ehhh no! - Dijo Tiago algo extrañado por lo que dijo Bia - Desde lo que han hecho ya no les tengo confianza.

"Tiago, ya te prometimos no hace nada malo ni pervertido contigo" (mientras estamos comiendo, después gozaras mis garras en tu bello miembro) - Pensó Carla

"Por favor Tiago, solo queremos pasar una noche tranquila con tigo" – Dijo Bia tratando de convencer a Tiago de que disfrutaran una cena familiar, o más bien una cena entre hermanos.

"Bien Okay, les tendré confianza estas ves, pero si hacen algo que no o sospecho algo, me retirare de aquí y les prometo que les hare la mejor broma de mi vida" – Dijo Tiago poniéndose algo serio para ver si sus hermanas comprendían,

Después de unos segundos los tres hermanos en especial Tiago comenzaron a comer. Pero ambas hermanas empezaron con su plan y decidieron turnarse para darla la comida a Tiago como si lo trataran como a un rey o como a un bebe.

"Prueba las moras, recuerda que son tus favoritas – Dijo Bia para después introducirle las moras a la boca de Tiago.

"¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Qué delicia!" – Dijo Tiago después de comerlas.

"Ahora prueba la papaya" – Dijo Carla haciendo lo mismo que Bia.

*Tiago come un pedazo de papaya*

"¡Ahhhh sí! ¡Que rico!" – Dijo Tiago con la boca llena, pero no le importaba, solo disfrutaba de esa variedad de dulce y refrescante fruta,

"Gracias hermanas pero ya no resisto ms, ya estoy muy lleno"- Dijo Tiago mientras se masajeaba la poca panza que tenía.

"Tiago, no nos mientas, sabemos que eres el más tragón de la parvada y claro que tienes más hambre" – Dijo Bia acercándole más fruta a su pico.

"Nosotras te conocemos bien y sabemos perfectamente que tú no eres de estómago chico, ¡asi que come más corazón!" – Dijo Carla poniéndose algo coqueta y acercándole más fruta a Tiago.

"Ahora come una nuez" – Dijo Bia para después obligarlo y ponérsela en el pico.

"Está bien, tranquila yo la co…." – Trato de terminar Tiago pero fue interrumpido por su hermana Bia, el cual lo obligo a que tragara la nuez.

"Ahora viene el premio mayor, ya te hemos dado de todo a excepción de este delicioso mango, pruébalo es el más jugoso y fresco." – Dijo Carla con un tono medio coqueto y medio exitadon, mientras le acercaba el mango a su pico.

"Okay ya tranquila yo lo comeré – Termino de decir Tiago, para después abrir su pico y comerse ese delicioso mango de la discordia.

Asi fue que Tiago termino de comer ese mango, e sentía demasiado lleno y muy débil para volar, lo único que quería es dormir.

¡¿Te gustó?! – Dijeron las dos hermanas todas felices por ver a Tiago complacido o más bien llenito para asi elaborar su plan maestro.

"Dios fue una delicia, pero me siento algo cansado, pus ya ven que después de comer me da una flojera hasta de caminar" – Dijo Tiago parándose de la mesa y tratando de llegar a su habitación para reposar la comida.

"Hay pero me siento muy muy débil…." – Termino de decir Tiago mientras caía rendido, prácticamente no se podía ni mover después de tanta delicia que comió.

"esa era la idea" – Dijeron ambas hermanas, mientras se acercaban a Tiago con unas sogas, el cual estaba tirado cerca de las escaleras sin poder moverse.

"¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen con esas sogas?" – Dijo Tiago algo nervioso por ver que sus hermanas tramaban algo feo.

"¡Lo que debimos hacer desde hace tiempo!" – Dijo Bia mientras se hincaba para amarrar a Tiago, el cual estaba muy débil, no solo por lo lleno que estaba si no porque algo le hacía que no se moviera.

"Esperen me siento mal, me siento muy débil" – Decía Tiago mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos.

"Lástima que no podrás defenderte, que mal que no podrás ni ver"- Dijo Carla mientras amarraba las patas de Tiago.

"Gracias a mis conocimientos en herbolaria, le puse un somnífero al mango que comiste, el cual te hace dormir e inmovilizarte por un gran rato" – Dijo Bia mientras amarraba las alas de Tiago y le acariciaba su cabeza, - "Ahora solo duerme corazón"

"¿Un qué?, ¿qué demo….es….es…?" - Sin poder decir nada más, Tiago se quedó completamente dormido.

"Por fin ya me estaba desesperando, ahora hay que llevarlo a nuestro bello escondite.". Dijo Carla mientras tomaba las patas de Tiago y lo arrastraba hacia la tirolesa.

"¿Cuánto se supone que dura el efecto?" – Pregunto Carla algo angustiada,

"Dormirá casi toda la noche, tu tranquila tendremos todo el tiempo para conocer más de afondo a su amiguito

"Vamos, ayudame a ponerlo en la cesta" – Dijo Bia pidiéndole ayuda a Carla.

Lo empiezan a cargar, poniéndolo rápidamente en la canasta,

"¡En serio que está pesado!, tal vez no debimos llenarlo tanto, solo le hubieras dado el mango para empezar" – Dijo Carla mientras se limpiaba el poco sudor de su frente por el esfuerzo que hizo para cargar a su hermano.

"Jejeje no importa se ve tierno y mira lo que será nuestro"– Dijo Bia toda excitada mientras señalaba el miembro de Tiago.

"Mmmmmmm ¡dios que delicia se ve eso! ¡Vamos apúrate no resisto en verlo!" – Dijo Carla algo desesperada por poder saborear muy lentamente el miembro de Tiago,

Okay ¡haya va! -Termino de decir Bia para después lanzar a su hermano por la tirolesa y esperar a que llegara al final del camino.

No tardo mucho, paso menos de un minuto y el cuerpo de Tiago había llegado al final de la tirolesa al igual que sus hermanas.

¡Por fin! ¡Ya no resisto! – Dijo Carla mientras volteaba la canasta y dejaba caer a Tiago al suelo sin preocupación de que se lastimara.

"Ahora solo hay que amárralo y a disfrutarlo" – Decía Bia mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Tiago hasta el fondo de la cueva.

"Pero me puse a pensar, si no está despierto para excitarlo, su pene no se pone erecto y no habrá diversión y no podremos despertarlo por tu somnífero

*se ríe* "bueno no pensé en eso" – Dijo Bia sin importar lo que dijo su hermana Carla.

"Pero unas lamidas no serían nada malo" – Dijo Bia con un tono medio juguetón.

"Tienes razón... Mmmmmmm, con suerte y esto lo siente y lo despertamos"- Dijo Carla recuperando el ánimo y la excitación de nuevo.

"Como está dormido ya no serán necesarias las sogas" – Dijo Bia algo confiada.

"De acuerdo, ahora si a gozarlo pero otro detalle" – Dijo Carla deteniéndose y preguntarle algo a Bia - ¿Quién lo disfruta primero?

Bia al escuchar eso, empieza a discutir contra Carla, porque era claro que ella quería ser la primera en saborear a Tiago.

"¡Esta vez me toca a mí! ¡Tú ya lo gozaste desde antes!"- Dijo Bia con un tono serio y rudo.

"Está bien, de todas formas aunque despierte no podrá salir, además yo ya lo saboree demasiado"- Dijo Carla muy pasivamente, para evitar otra discusión con su hermana y sello la entrada con una enorme piedra y solo dejo un pequeño espacio para que entrara un pequeño rayo de luz y pudiera iluminar un poco – "¡Listo es todo tuyo!"

"¡Por fin!" – Termino de decir Bia para después acercarse rápidamente a la entrepierna de Tiago.

"Mmmmmmm mira esta hermosura"- Decía Bia mientras tocaba o más bien estrujaba muy suavemente el pene de Tiago.

"Tranquila, no vayas tan rápido, tenemos tiempo, asique disfrútalo completo, tomate tu tiempo" – Dijo Carla tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

"¡Se siente tan suave!" – Dijo Bia mientras movía su pene de lado a lado como si fuera una palanca de velocidades.

"¿Cómo lo llevaremos de regreso si no despierta? Y ¿si regresan antes mama y papa?" – Empezó a preguntar Carla algo nerviosa.

"Tranquila conociendo a papa regresaran mañana, además si preguntan le diremos que fue a hacer latosadas como siempre" – Decía Bia sin dejar de mover el pene de Tiago de lado a lado, pero esta vez mas rápido.

"*se ríe* "¡Tienes razón!, ¡qué buena idea!, continua"

Pero después de tanta sensación, Tiago empieza a reaccionar rápidamente, podríamos decir que el somnífero no sirvió para tanto.

"¡Oh, no! ¡¿No dijiste que era duradero?!"- Dijo Carla poniéndose algo molesta por ver que el somnífero de Bia no sirvió para nada.

"Si si lo dije, pero tal vez la sensación lo haya hecho despertar" – Dijo Bia algo asustada sin soltar el pene de Tiago.

"¡Te dije que no fueras tan rápido!" – Dijo Carla elevando cada vez su voz y rápidamente se puso a buscar las sogas que según usarían para amarrarlo.

"¡Mierda las cuerdas se quedaron afuera en la canasta!"- Dijo Carla más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

"Tranquila por eso lo llenamos te acuerdas" – Dijo Bia toda confiada y siguiendo con lo suyo, moviendo el pene de Tiago como palanca de velocidades.

"¿ehhh que, que paso?"- Dijo Tiago todo adolorido de la cabeza y empezando a reaccionar rápidamente.

"Ahhhh ¿dónde estoy?" – Decía Tiago mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el gran dolor de jaqueca.

"¡Espera! Bia ¿porque tienes tus alas en mi bueno tú sabes? – Dijo Tiago al sentir esa sensación en su pene.

¡Suéltalo, deja de tocarlo!- Dijo Tiago aventando la ala de Bia la cual la tenía en su intimidad.

"¿te gusta verdad?"- Dijo Bia mientras trataba de agarrar de nuevo el miembro de Tiago.

"y las respuestas a tus otras preguntas son, te dormimos y te trajimos a un lugar secreto y ni trates de pedir ayuda porque aquí nadie escuchara tus suplicas"- Dijo Carla acercándose a su hermano el cual estaba tirado sin poder escapar.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítate! – Dijo Tiago para después tratar de escapar.

"Por favor Tiago, ¡no te resistas! – Dijo Bia algo juguetona.

"Todo terminará más rápido si cooperas" – Dijo Carla con un tono medio juguetón y coqueto.

"Aunque claro, como castigo por hacernos esperar tanto... esto se alargara más" - Dijo Bia con un tono más coqueto.

"Ahhhh! De acuerdo ¿Tengo otra opción?, solo apúrense para que esto termine" – Dijo Tiago algo triste por lo que le iban a hacer.

"Tranquilo, recuerda que solo terminará cuando AMBAS estemos satisfechas" – Dijo Carla poniendo una cara exitadona.

"O tal vez no te dejemos ir... jefe"- Dijo Bia poniendo la misma cara que Carla.

Tiago empieza a sentir que algo le crecía cerca de sus piernas y poco después se sorprende porque cuando menos se lo espero su pene ya estaba erecto.

"(¡Hay no! ¡Que no lo vean! ¡Si lo ven estoy perdido! Vamos amiguito duérmete, tu solo duérmete, no me hagas esto ahora)" – Pensó Tiago.

"oye bia..." – Dijo Carla

"¿qué pasa?"- Pregunto Bia algo extrañada.

"Parece que ya está listo y dispuesto" – Le susurro Carla a Bia

"¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"- Pregunto Bia mientras volteaba a ver a Tiago.

"ehhh, ya veo a que te refieres... al fin, ya me habías hecho esperar demasiado Tiago" – Dijo Bia algo excitada al ver el miembro erecto de su hermano, para después acercarse a él y darle un beso en el mero pico.

(Mmmmmmm besa delicioso Okay Okay me dejare llevar un poco a ver qué pasa, pero debo hacerme el difícil)- Pensó Tiago, el cual estaba algo excitado por el beso que recibió de su hermana

Pero de la nada Bia se detiene el cual esto extrañó mucho a Tiago

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Pregunto Tiago algo extrañado por lo que hizo su hermana – "¡por fin me dejaran empaz!"

"Algo no está bien, no es lo mismo que ayer...Creo que..."- Bia empezó a dudar.

"Ya sé lo que pasa... ¡se está dejando para que acabe rápido!- Dijo Carla poniéndose algo molesta.

"¡¿asique eso hacías?! – Exclamó Bia algo molesta por la acción de Tiago

¡Si eso hacia! – Grito Tiago.

"Es que asi no me gusta, me agradaba cuanto te hacías el difícil"- Dijo Bia

"Entonces ¡ya sé!" - Dijo Carla algo emocionada por otra gran idea que se le ocurrió.

"¿qué?"- Pregunto Bia

"Mientras nosotras seamos quienes hagamos todo, el solo se dejará para que esto acabe... asi que" – Dijo Carla algo excitada.

"¿que pase lo mismo que la otra noche verdad?" – Pregunto Bia algo excitada.

"si, que él sea quien nos dé placer" – Dijo Carla muy excitada, tan excitada que acaricio muy suavemente su intimidad.

*se ríe* "sí, no te iras si nos das placer a nosotras" – Dijo Bia haciendo lo mismo que Carla.

"¿Que? ¿Placer? Si ya les dije que hagan lo suyo y me dejen empaz, Yo no me moveré de aquí" – Dijo Tiago cruzando las alas y poniendo cara seria.

"Asi no es como funciona esto, tú serás quien haga todo el esfuerzo, nosotras solo lo disfrutaremos" – Dijo Carla acercándose a Tiago muy lentamente.

"y esto no acabara si te niegas" –Dijo Bia haciendo lo mismo que Carla.

"nosotras tenemos toda la noche" – Dijeron ambas hermanas casi llegando a Tiago.

"(Dios si lo hago me descubrirán que en realidad las amo y no me dejarían el resto de mi vida pero si no lo hago me fregaran más)" – Pensó Tiago.- "¡No me moveré asi que no!"

"Entonces tendremos que motivarte otra vez" – Dijo Carla muy excitada.

"¿motivarme? ¡Jamás lo han hecho! ¡Jamás me han motivado!" - Mintió Tiago

"te vamos a provocar, y como ya ha pasado, sabemos que tarde o temprano caerás..." – Dijo Bia

"Como pasó en la cascada" – Dijo Carla animada

"(¡Mmmmmmm sí!)" – Pensó Tiago muy excitado.

"¡ehhh no! ¡No lo aran!"- Dijo Tiago negando la idea de sus hermanas

"¿Quién nos va a detener?" – Dijo Carla arrastrando Tiago hasta una pared

"Aquí estarás en primera fila" – Dijo Bia empezando a tocar a su hermana Carla.

Bia empieza poco a poco besando a Carla en todo su cuello de una forma excitante.

"¡Ohhhhhhhh dios que delicia!" – Dijo Carla empezando a excitarse muy rápidamente – "Deberías probarlo Tiago ¿No se te antoja? ¡Mmmmmmm!"

Bia sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a lamer la vagina de Carla enfrente de Tiago*

"¡Ooooooooh! ¡Qué bien se siente! ¡Más... mas! ... ¡MAS!" – Gemía Carla de tanto placer.

Bia lamia más rápido y en círculos su vagina

"¡OOOOOOOH! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡NO PARES! ¡MAS! ¡QUE RICO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" – Gritaba Carla de tanto placer, ella solo gozaba esas deliciosas lengüeteadas su intimida.

Bia acuesta a Carla y se pone en posición de perrito para que Tiago viera su ano pero antes de continuar Bia se detiene y le da un beso en la boca a Tiago

"Deberías probarlo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes" – Dijo Bia al finalizar el beso y decírselo a Tiago de una forma muy coqueta.

"Mmmmmmm bueno,,,si...no...Si no no funcionara" – Dijo Tiago tratando de resistir las ganas de lamer la vaginas de sus hermanas.

"(Ahhhh dios que delicia pero Mmmmmmm como me gustaría ver que las dos me lamieran pero bueno mientras ellas están haciendo eso, hay que disfrutarlo un rato amiguito)" – pensó Tiago mientras muy discretamente tocaba su pene con una de sus jarras y empezaba a jalarlo mientras contemplaba la bella vista de sus hermanas.

Bia se vuelva a agachar y sigue lamiendo a Carla

"¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ¡OH SI! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡MAAAAASSS! ¡ALTO! Es mi turno..." – Dijo Carla deteniendo a Bia y volteándola muy salvajemente a Bia para que esta vez ella pudiera disfrutar su deliciosa y muy fresca intimidad.

"Okay hermanita hazlo, tu solo házmelo, pero ¡muy salvajemente! Porque ¡adoro lo salvaje!" – Dijo Bia muy excitada, tan excitada que agarro el ala de su hermana y la puso directamente en su intimidad.

"hay dios que suave la tienes hermanita" – Dijo Carla mientras sentía la intimidad de Bia.

"(Si haci hermanitas, ustedes solo continúen, sigan complaciendo a mi amiguito)" – Pensó Tiago mientras se masturbaba muy discretamente viendo a sus hermanas.

Tiago seguía masturbándose, casi liberando esa gran cantidad que almacenaba pero alcanza a ver que Carla se levanta y se acerca a él para darle un beso, por suerte Tiago logra quitar su garra pero trata de resistir esa gran erupción que iba a surgir.

"¡Se nota que quieres unirte Tiago! ¿No quieres hacerlo tú?" – Dijo Carla con voz picarona después de besarlo.

¡No! ¡Jamás! bueno...sí... ¡no no no! – Dijo Tiago apretando los dientes, porque no resistía esa erupción que el mismo causo por jalársela al ver a sus hermanas lamiéndose a ellas mismas,

"bueno, tendremos que avanzar más..." Termino de decir para después regresar con su hermana que estaba impaciente por disfrutar más lengüetadas en su intimidad.

"Ahora continuemos con esto Bia" – termino de decir Carla para después iniciar con lo suyo.

Carla comenzó a lamer la vagina de Bia haciendo que empezará a gemir de placer

"¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Mmmmmmm! Dios ¡sí! ¡Más más mas! ¡Dame más!" – Gritaba Bis de tanto placer.

¡A tus ordenes! – Dijo Carla después de detenerse, para después seguir con lo suyo

Carla comenzó a lamer en círculos

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Dios! ¡Vamos vamos! ¡Asi asi! ¡No te detengas! ¡Síguele por favor!" – Gemía Bia de tanto placer, el cual adoraba sentir restos de saliva en su intimidad.

Tiago comenzó a ceder, no resistió tanto placer de oír a su hermana gemir y ver como Carla metía muy jugosamente su lengua en su cloaca, el cual después de unos segundos, sin que Tiago resistiera libero muy complacido una gran cantidad de su semen.

"¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Hay dios que delicia!" – Gemía Tiago muy excitado al sentir como su fluido salía de su pene.

Pero quiso evitar problemas con eso, asique por desgracias limpio sus residuos de esperma con sus alas pero no termino de limpiar la evidencia porque se alegró a ver que a lo lejos en la entrada una pequeña apertura, y se apresuró a escapar

"¡Ooohh no! ¡Se escapa!" – Gritaron ambas hermanas a ver que Tiago escapaba de ellas.

"Por fin una salida"- Dijo Tiago muy alegre, el cual ya había reposado la comida y pus decirlo haci hizo algo de ejercicio mientras se masturbaba muy cómodamente solo golpeo la roca, el cual logro hacer una pequeña grieta y poder escapar de esa cueva.

"Ooohh no" – Dijo Bia muy decepcionada y algo molesta - ¡Pensé que habías cerrado bien!

"¡Parece que no lo hice bien!" – Dijo Carla algo decepcionada o apenada.

"¡Rápido se escapa!" – Grito Bia.

Tiago no lo dudo un segundo, atravesó la cascada y salió volando huyendo de sus hermanas.

"¡Por fin! ¡Lo logre! Escape de mis hermanas" – Dijo Tiago volando muy rápido para perderlas de vista – "Pero Mmmmmmm me dejaron con las ganas de ¡violarlas! Pero espero que no se enteren, lo bueno es que limpie todos mis residuos."

Carla y Bia no pudieron alcanzar a su hermano, pues por lo ocurrido ambas estaban cansadas, y solo se quedaron viendo a su más grande oportunidad irse volando

"¡maldición casi era nuestro!" – Dijo Bia algo cansada pero muy molesta.

"¡Debiste usar doble dosis de ese somnífero! ¡Esto es tú culpa!" – Dijo Carla casi regañando a Bia

"¡Sí pero tú no cerraste bien!" – Dijo Bia – "Pero Mira el lado bueno de esto."

"¿Qué?"– Pregunto Carla.

"Mira esa hermosura que está en el suelo" – Dijo Bia señalando en un pedazo de suelo, las sobras de semen que Tiago no pudo limpiar antes de que escapara.

"¿Acaso él?" – Pregunto Carla algo emocionada – "¡Se masturbo viéndonos!"

"Sí, eso significa que la próxima será la definitiva" – Dijo Bia- "¡pero hay que limpiar la evidencia!"

"Ahhhh si claro" – Dijo Carla mientras se agachaba con Bia cerca de los fluidos que libero Tiago.

Ambas hermanas empezaron a lamer como perritos, las sobras de semen que estaban en el suelo sin importar la porquería de la tierra o de los bichos, ellas tan solo disfrutaron lamer los fluidos de su amado hermano

*continuará... *


	6. Chapter 6 Un besito de las buenas noches

**Capitulo 6: Un besito de buenas noches**

**LAMENTAMOS MUCHO TANTA ESPERA QUE LES HICIMOS PASAR PERO… OCURRIERON ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Y NO, NO FUERON PROBLEMAS DE FALTA DE IDEAS, LAS IDEAS NOS SOBRAN HASTA PARA REGALAR , PERO TAMPOCO PENSAMOS HACER ESO.**

**Este capitulo, no diría que lo gocen, o si, pónganse a reflexionar porque viene lo bueno, lean de corazón, diviértanse, para eso es este fic, para que lo disfruten, reflexionen y traten de ver que no importa el amor, tarde o temprano, se revelara ante ti.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = O = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Tiago había logrado escapar milagrosamente de sus hermanas, rápidamente voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, colocando todas sus cosas tras la puerta para evitar que sus hermanas la abrieran. Entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

"¡Dios eso fue excitante! ¡Lo mejor de mi vida!" – se dijo Tiago a sí mismo – "No, pero no, ¡¿que pienso?! ¡eso está mal!, jamás debí creerles, ¿cómo pude creerles? me mintieron… ¡Pero me dieron una escena excitante, mis hermanas juntas solo para mí!... ¡Pero no, no, no, eso no! ¡¿Dios porque digo eso?!...

De repente una voz en su cabeza comenzó a hablarle, o más bien, su subconsciente…

"Porque sabes que lo deseas" – dijo la voz misteriosa – "¡Admítelo!"

"¡No, déjame! ¡No lo deseo!"

"Soy tu subconsciente, yo sé todo sobre ti, y sé perfectamente que te sientes atraído por tus hermanas, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar"

"Si okay son hermosas… ¡Pero no es lo correcto!"

"¿Y quien decide que es lo correcto? ¿Qué te asegura que hacerles caso no es lo correcto?"

"¡Son mis hermanas! ¡No es lo correcto!"

"Dime la verdad... ¿Las amas o no?"

"¡Si las amo! ¡Demasiado!"

"¿Entonces porque les dices lo contrario?"

"¡Porque tengo miedo! ¡¿ok?!... No sé qué hacer, mi corazón me dice hazlo al igual que bueno mi miembro pero a la vez pienso lo contrario"

"¿Y qué te parece si cambias el juego?

"¿Eh, qué? ¿Como? ¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que tú empieces a ser cariñoso con ellas como el hermano menor que eres... Desde que tienes conciencia siempre has estado alejado de ellas, tal vez lo quieren es únicamente pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿no lo crees?

Bueno, creo que si tienes razón. Pero no les gusta destruir cosas, revolcarse en lodo, molestar a los lagartos, hacer bromas a mí padre, molestar a los guacamayos rojos… ¡Nada de eso les gusta!

No necesariamente necesitas que hagan cosas que te gusta, ¡piensa en las cosas que tienen en común!

¡Nada! A mí me gusta el peligro, ¡La aventura!

Entonces ve que les gusta a ellas. Debe de haber algo por ahí. Por ejemplo... Mira a Bia, le gusta conocer cosas nuevas, es básicamente aventurera como tú.

Sí, supongo que eso sí es cierto

Y también está Carla, a ella le gusta divertirse afuera, a ti también te encanta eso.

Creo que tienes razón…

Si quieres que dejen de hacer eso, intenta seguirles el juego, hazles cumplidos, sé amable, aunque eso vaya en contra de tu naturaleza, tal vez solo así te dejen en paz, y no puedes negar que si te gustan.

¡Sí, sí, okay! Tienes razón

Bien, ahora me voy, mañana será "un día diferente".

Eh gracias Tiago de mi mente. Gracias por el consejo.

Soy tu tonto, tal vez el trauma que acabas de sufrir me trajo aquí… ¡Ahora despierta!

De la nada Tiago despierta en su cuarto, pensando que todo lo de sus hermanas había sido un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que todo había sido realidad, pues vio todas sus cosas en la puerta. Al parecer todo lo ocurrido lo dejó exhausto.

"Creo que mi inconsciente tenía razón" – se dijo Tiago a si mismo por un momento – "Jejeje, tiene razón, les cambiare el juego…

Mientras tanto sus hermanas estaban volando de regreso a casa esperando que Tiago estuviera en su cuarto para emboscarlo

"Ya no sé me ocurre nada" – exclamo Carla con angustia – "¿Ahora como lo atraparemos para hacerlo nuestro? Este truco no volverá a funcionar por segunda vez"

"Si lo sé pero tranquila" – continuó Bia, empezando a recordar lo que había sucedido recién – "¿viste lo que expulso de su pene? Mmmmmmm"

"Mmmmmmm sí, casi era nuestro, debí cerrar bien la cueva" – dijo Carla decepcionada de sí misma.

"Ya estaba a punto de caer…"

"¡Ya había caído!" – Carla ya estaba desesperada – "¡Solo pienso en lo que libero, y yo con ganas de tragarlo!"

"¡Hay cállate que me excitas más!... mmmmmmm…"

"¿A dónde crees que haya ido?"

"De seguro a casa" – supuso Bia – "ya que no sabe a dónde ir cuando se pone nervioso"

"Sí, es lo más probable"

"Pero de seguro ya se encerró en su cuarto, siempre hace eso cuando huye de algo"

"Si lo sé, pero tranquila lo esperaremos, algún día saldrá"

"Sin mencionar que no podemos hacer nada estando mamá y papá presentes, ya habrán regresado para cuando salga, solo asi saldría de nuevo de su cuarto"

"Si pero ¿Cómo le haremos?"

"Ay no sé, es que ya no habrá privacidad" – Bia tenía razón, con sus padres de vuelta no podrían hacer nada

"Tendremos que dejar de seducirlo hasta que tengamos otra oportunidad, aunque no creo poder evitar excitarme cuando esté frente a él"

"Mmmmmmmmmm… Si lo sé, dan ganas de agarrárselo"

"Mmmmmmmmmm… Sí, pero bueno... Tenemos que regresar" – explicaba Carla – "si mamá y papá regresan, y no estamos ahí levantaremos sospechas"

"Si de acuerdo, vámonos"

Carla y Bia regresaron al nido para no levantar sospechas. Una vez ahí a Bia se le vino una nueva idea…

"Y, ¿si vamos a buscarlo a su cuarto?"

"Si, vamos, de seguro ya se olvidó de todo y no se lo esperará..."

"Jejeje, andando"

Mientras Tiago... él seguía pensando en que hacer sin imaginar que sus hermanas habían vuelvo al nido detrás de él

"Okay, debo hacerlo ¡Vamos! ¡Asi las evitaras! Se romántico, sé que puedo"

Pero ese momento de confianza que tuvo se desapareció, pues empezó a escuchar que algo se acercaba a su cuarto.

"¡Ahhhh no no! Son ellas, Dios vamos. No, mejor si, no, mejor no, no, mejor si ¡Ahhhh!"

"Creo que sigue despierto..." – susurro Carla

"Sí, creo que... Nos está esperando... Jejeje"

"¿Entramos o no?"

"Claro" – En eso ambas hermanas tocan a la puerta del cuarto de Tiago

"¡Tiago!" – gritaron Bia y Carla al unísono – "¡Abre! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡No te puedes deshacer de nosotras!"

Lamentablemente Tiago aún estaba asustado, alarmado, preocupado, y no sabía qué hacer, asique hizo lo de siempre...negarse, gran error.

"¡Aléjense! ¡Déjenme empaz!"

"¡Jamás! ¡Abre!" – Exclamó Carla

"Vamos Tiago" – dijo Bia tratando de convencerlo – "Solo queremos... Mmmmmmmmm"

"Platicar…jaja" – terminó Carla

¡No! ¡Déjenme por favor! ¡O le diré a papá!

"Jajaja, si no nos dejas entrar..." inició Bia, y parecía que ambas pensaban lo mismo porque continuó Carla – "¡Entraremos a la fuerza!" – dijo tratando de asustarlo aún más

"¡Ahhhh Dios porque me obligan!"

"¡Porque podemos!" – volvieron a decir al unísono

"Por favor Tiago…" – empezó Carla fingiendo llorar – "¿Que te cuesta amarnos?"

"¡No, no, esperen! ¡No lloren por favor! ¡Por favor no lloren! No me gusta oírlas llorar"

Estúpidamente Tiago vuelve a caer en la trampa de sus hermanas, retirando rápidamente todo lo que bloqueaba la puerta y saliendo para ver a su hermana. Al abrir la puerta sus hermanas los miraron de manera burlona y picarona.

"Eres tan fácil de engañar" – Poniéndose en una pose sexy frente a Tiago, al igual que Bia

Ambas le dirigen una mirada picarona, haciendo que se volviera a poner asustado y sonrojado.

"¡Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡Me aran hacer cosas que no quiero!"

"Todos aquí sabemos que te gusta todo lo que te hacemos" – rápidamente Bia se lanza a sus brazos haciendo que la cargara, justo en ese momento se acerca a su oído y le susurra con una voz seductora que encantaría a cualquiera – "Solo déjate llevar..."

"¡Vamos Bia! No me obligues… y bájate de mis alas"

"No quiero" – dijo Bia empezando a acurrucarse más en las alas de Tiago y cerrando los ojos como si fuera a dormir – "Eres muy cómodo, no me quiero bajar"

"¡Ahhhh no te puedo lastimar!" – Tiago empezaba a ser más cariñosos con su hermana – "Bien de acuerdo ¡Pero solo unos segundos ehhh!"

"Gracias" – Bia de sintió tan querida por su hermoso hermano que solo le da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual le extraño bastante a Tiago

"Tal vez la vos de mi cabeza tenía razón" – pensó Tiago

Carla se sintió conmovida por esta tierna escena, y a la vez un poco celosa, asique también se acercó

"Yo también quiero un abrazo" – dijo Carla simulando estar sentida para que Tiago también la abrazara

"De acuerdo" – la abrazó y les dijo a ambas – "las quiero hermanas, de verdad las quiero" – Si de por si era bastante extraño que Tiago estuviera con sus hermanas, esto lo dejaba atrás comparándolo con lo ocurrido en estos últimos días

"Gracias Tiago" – dijeron ambas al unísono – "también te queremos mucho"

A pesar de ese grane, cálido y cariñoso momento, era necesario que alguien rompiera el silencio. Y como Tiago se sintió ligeramente incomodo cometió nuevamente un error.

"¡Eh, quítense! ¡Me están incomodando!" – Carla y Bia habían olvidado por qué estaban ahí pero, al momento de decir eso recordaron lo que estaban haciendo

"¡Sujétalo!" – le gritó Bia a Carla

Como Carla estaba abrazando a Tiago por un costado, ella solo lo empujó para atrás haciéndolo tropezar por tener a Bia en sus alas, terminando por caer de espaldas

"¡Ahhhh! ¡No de nuevo!" – como Bia se encontraba en las alas de Tiago, no sufrió daño con la caída, y le dio tiempo de ponerse sobre él sujetando sus alas al suelo evitando que se moviera

"¡Estás perdido!" – dijo Bia con una voz llena de lujuria

"¡Ahhh no por favor! ¡Déjenme! ¿Que no se cansan de hacerme sufrir?" – Este comentario afectó un poco a Carla y a Bia

"¿Eso es lo que en verdad piensas de todo esto?" – comentó Bia seguida de Carla – "¿Que solo te hacemos sufrir?"

Esta vez a ambas hermanas les dolió bastante lo que dijo Tiago, se alejaron conmocionadas y entrando en un ligero llanto, pero por dentro estaban destrozadas, pero no querían hacerlo muy evidente

"¡Dios creo que la cague!" – pensó Tiago para rápidamente decir – "Hay no hermanas, por favor perdónenme. Es que no lo quería decir de esa manera. Por favor me arrepiento Por favor, Por favor, Por favor. Fui un idiota, se los pido. Perdónenme"

Lamentablemente esta vez Tiago se había pasado, en serio lastimó a sus hermanas y ellas no podían dejar de llorar

"Me siento mal por lo que les dije. Por favor no me hagan sentir culpable ¡Yo las amo! Pero es difícil aceptarlo"

Al escuchar esto Carla y Bia reaccionaron, abrieron los ojos y solo se le quedaron viendo un una cartita tierna

"¿Lo dices en serio?" – dijeron juntas aun dejando salir unas ultimas lagrimas

¡Si! ¡Las amo! Desde que nacimos lo eh echo, pero es difícil aceptarlo. A la vez gozo lo que hacen, pero adoro cuando hacen esto, pero después siento que no es lo correcto. Pero a la vez lo odio.

A Carla y Bia les empezaron a brillar los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tumbaron, pero esta vez en lugar de incitarlo a estar con ellas, solo lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas

"Es todo lo que quería escuchar..." – dijo Bia

"Yo también" – continuó Carla

"Te queremos Tiago" – dijeron ambas al unísono – "y gracias por decirnos la verdad..."

"Ya te dejaremos en paz" – volvió a decir Bia

"Si, ya no te molestaremos" – dijo Carla volteando a ver a su hermana

"Por el día de hoy, jaja" – pensaron mirándose una a la otra descubriendo que pensaron lo mismo

"Jeje gracias hermanas, por entenderme."

"Ahora nos iremos a dormir, y gracias por todo Tiago" – dijo Bia soltando a su hermano y levantándose del suelo

"Quisiera que nos lo dijeras todos días" - pensó Carla, le agradó mucho las cariñosas palabras de su hermano, pues casi nunca lo habían escuchado decirles eso.

Tiago se sorprendió mucho de esto, jamás esperó librarse tan fácil de sus hermanas con solo unas palabras cariñosas

"¡Por fin! – pensó Tiago rápidamente – "Libre por fin, pero ahora ¿Quién me acosara románticamente? ¿Quién me hará feliz exhibiéndose frente a mí? ¡Ahhhh dios! ¿Porque ahora yo quiero algo? ¡¿Por qué?!" – en cierta forma se arrepintió de hacer que sus hermanas ya no lo obliguen a estar con ellas, pues para él, comenzaba a parecerle divertido.

"Buenas noches Tiago..." dijeron ambas hermanas

Ambas hermanas se empezaron a ir de la habitación de Tiago, pero no pudieron evitar verle directamente a su hermano la entrepierna antes de perderlo de vista.

"¿Ehhh se les perdió algo?" – les dijo Tiago a sus hermanas, pero no pude evitar pensar otra cosa – "¡si sí! Vamos, acósenme"

"No, ya nos íbamos" – le respondió Bia

"Hasta mañana Tiago" – terminó por decir Carla

Por fin se habían ido sus hermanas, pero esta vez lo dejaron ahora con las ganas, pues como pasó antes, a Tiago empezaba animarse justo cuando todo había acabado.

"¡No, no, no! ¡No se vallan! no me dejen asi! Dios porque no se los puedo decir, ¡acósenme! No se algo"

Tiago solo pudo quedarse viendo directamente a sus hermanas mientras se iban a su habitación, asique no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo mismo e irse a dormir…

"Justo cuando por fin me había decidido ellas se fueron… debí decir algo… ya ni modos."

Pero lo que Tiago no sabía, era que la noche aún era joven y las cosas apenas comenzaban…

* * *

**Eso es todo, prometemos actualizar mas pronto, porque, hasta yo me aburro, el verdadero romance viene, créanme que aunque sea un incesto, es lo mejor de lo mejor, si lees de corazón y te pones a analizarlo, le entenderán a esto, gracias por sus comentarios, quejas, criticas, opiniones, pedradas, etc, aceptamos de todo.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**


	7. Chapter 7 Mi peor enemigo

**Les pido una disculpa por desaparecer un año solamente jaja, se que Rio quedo atras pero hay pocos lectores que quieren finalizada esta historia y se las cumpliré, juro que ya la terminare y no haré un capitulo por año, lo juro, pronto actualizare mis otros fics, habrá muchos cambios, ya lo verán, gracias por esperar.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mi peor enemigo.**

"_Yo lo bese… Creo que fue lo peor que eh hecho en mi vida._

_No lo creo, sus labios son como dulces moras recién sacadas de su rama._

_¿Cómo puedes sentirte aliviada por hacer eso?_

_Tarde o temprano sucedería, tu sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Tulio dijo una vez que nos reproduciríamos entre nosotros mismos._

_Yo también escuche de esa noticia, fue tan penosa saber nuestro destino._

_Pero por suerte… Encontraron a más aves como nosotras._

_Si no hubiera sido así… ¿Lo hubieras echo?_

_Si, para salvar a mi especie, lo hubiera hecho, sin importar que fuera él._

_Yo también… Yo también…"_

***En el presente***

"Ah, buenos días mundo" – Dijo Tiago, parándose y estirándose a la vez en su habitación, mirando los rayos solares entrar por su hueco del árbol, más conocido como ventana para él.

"Tengo el plan perfecto para expresar nuestro cariño a nuestro hermanito menor, hemos sido, rudas, es hora de abrirle los ojos con lo tierno, ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo Bia, después de haberse levantado, estirado y hablar cara a cara con su hermana, lejos del cuarto de Tiago.

"¿Cuál sería ese plan, Bia?" – Pregunto Carla con una cara de sorpresa por aquel plan tan misterioso de su hermana menor.

"Solo imagínate, mamá y papá están ocupados con mi Abu, porque no hacemos algo tierno para ellos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero" – Dijo Bia mostrando al mundo una cara de placer y a la vez de crueldad.

"Te refieres a..." – Dijo Carla pero fue interrumpida por su hermana Bia -"Si, hoy ducharemos a Tiago Gundersón"

Después de esas palabras, ambas hermanas, salieron volando al cuarto de su hermano menor, muy ansiosas por ese plan perfecto, duchar a su hermana, sin ninguna sospecha, ya que, el odia bañarse y sería buena excusa para que Blu y Perla creyeran en esa mentira.

"Bien, hoy es un día para, jugar luchas de lodo con mis amigos, lástima que Zoe tuviera que salir con sus hermanos a esa misión que según solo podían hacer ellos, mah no importa, aun me quedan los scarlet, esos si saben jugar" – Decía Tiago mientras se preparaba para irse de su nido aburrido y dirigirse a la aventura y el peligro, pero en ese momento, fue interrumpido por sus lindísimas hermanas.

"Tiago Gundersón, hemos venido por ti a petición de nuestros padres, para ser llevado y trasladado a la laguna más cerca para recibir tu baño semanal, así que, tienes dos opciones, opción uno, aceptar las consecuencias eh ir por tu voluntad, u opción dos, ser amarrado y trasladado a la fuerza por nosotras" – Dijo Carla tomando la voz de autoridad como lo hace todo hermano mayor, dejando atrás la broma, aterrizando alado de su hermano menor, con unas lianas por si acudían a la fuerza bruta.

"Este… ¿Acaso es una broma, hermanas?" – Pregunto Tiago con una cara de miedo por lo que iba a suceder.

"Parece que decidió la opción número dos" – Dijo Bia coquetamente, mientras tomaba las lianas y miraba a su hermano menor en lo que se acercaba a él.

"Aguarden…. ((Las detesto tanto que las aprecio))" – Tiago no hizo fuerza y se puso las lianas el mismo.

"Vez que fácil es obedecernos, no te ira tan mal como te lo esperas, te lo aseguro" – Dijo Carla mientras agarraba el extremo de la liana, llevando a Tiago como prisionero.

"Si como sea, podemos terminar esto por favor" – Dijo Tiago caminando hacia la salida.

"Que ansioso estas picaron, pero tranquilo, la vida es corta, disfrutemos de cada segundo juntos" – Dijo Bia empujando a Tiago para que callera el suelo repleto de plantas para amortiguar la caída.

Los tres e inseparables hermanos, iban caminando por toda la jungla, muchas aves se les quedaban mirando por la forma en que llevaban a Tiago, pero le daban poca importancia y volaban a sus deberes diarios, las aves que conocían bien a los polluelos, preguntaban que porque llevaban de esa forma a Tiago, las dos hermanas muy astutas, les daban falsa información sobre el "Deber" que les encargo Blu de llevar a Tiago a ducharse, conociendo a Tiago, era muy obvio que no quería bañarse y por eso lo llevaban amarrado de esa forma.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una pequeña laguna, solo pocos guacamayos jóvenes la conocían, pues era el lugar privado para estas aves, un sitio perfecto para una primera cita, reuniones de amistades o algo más allá del amor. – "Bienvenido, a tu peor pesadilla, agua jajá" - Dijo Bia en forma de burla hacia su hermano.

"Mi peor enemigo, el agua" – Dice Tiago ladrando un poco al lago, pues odiaba el agua y de esa forma lo mostraba.

"Lo sabemos, pero con nosotras estarás en el paraíso y tu enemigo será tu gran aliado." – Dice Carla coquetamente acariciando el pecho de Tiago.

"Además, no puedes negar que te encanta" – Dijo Carla mientras acercaba su ala derecha cerca de la intimidad de Tiago pero antes de tocarla, lo lanza a la laguna empapándolo todo. –"Wow… Quien diría que nuestro hermanito tendría buen cuerpo." – Mirando la piel rozada de Tiago, su pecho algo formado y su intimidad rozada, lo más rozada de todo su cuerpo.

"Ahh… Las detesto…" – Dice Tiago algo apenado por no poder ni cubrirse su intimidad por estar amarrado y peor siendo cazado por los ojos pervertidos de sus hermanas. –"((No seas estúpido, debes aplicarles psicología inversa tarado, si actúas como el macho, el depredador, ellas serán las apenadas y no lo harían, piensa niño))" – Dijo la voz interior de Tiago. –"Bueno, que les parece si, las dos se duchan conmigo pero, ¿No sería más sensual con un jabón natural o algo? – Con astucia Tiago.

"¡Cierto! Yo lo hare, Carla, si intenta huir, ya sabes dónde pegarle para que se esté quieto" – Dijo Bia feliz y fríamente también, mientras salía volando para preparar un jabón natural para más placer.

"Calma, no escapara de aquí" – Dice Carla vigilando a Tiago.

"((Es tu oportunidad tarado, debes hacer sonrojar a tu hermana, demostrar que tu mandas ahora y así ella se acobardara, vamos, tienes pocos minutos antes de que las dos ataquen))" – "De acuerdo, lo haré"

"¿Dijiste algo?" – Pregunto Carla al escuchar las leves palabras de su hermano menor.

"Si, ¿Porque no me desatas y te tallo tu cuerpo un rato?" – Dice Tiago amablemente.

"No soy estúpida, escaparías y no quiero golpear ese amiguito" – Carla.

"Vamos hermana, al final podría escapar, soy Tiago, escapo de lo que sea, así que, anda, no muerdo" – Dice Tiago apenado pero un poco coqueto.

"Bu… Bueno, está bien Gunderson" – Se mete al agua y lo libera.

"((Eso es gavilán, ahora, sedúcela, apasiónala, dile cosas tiernas y caerá a tus patas))"- Después de esas palabras, Tiago obedece. –"Sabes hermana, tienes un buen cuerpo, aun estando un poco llenita, enamoras a cualquiera." – Dice Tiago acariciando el pecho de su hermana mayor, ligándola poco a poco.

"Ti… Tiago, nunca habías dicho eso… Se siente bien" – Decía Carla empezando su placer lentamente.

"Lamento ser penoso y escapar, sé que solo quieren atención mía, juro dárselas, empezando hoy." –Sonríe sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de su hermana, mientras su otra ala descendía hasta la intimidad de Carla, aplicando lo mismo que esta hizo, antes de tocarla, la aventó al suelo, cayendo ambos juntos. –"Lo lamento, me resbale" – Mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cuello coquetamente, acariciando su intimidad lentamente.

"Ti… Tiago…" – Los palabras desaparecían por el placer de Carla, solo miraba los ojos de Tiago siendo hipnotizada.

"Calma mi cielo, solo disfruta." – Metiendo un poco su pluma en la parte más oscura de Carla, donde cuenta la leyenda que se crea un huevo adentro.

"Ahh...Tiago… Tu ala es tan… Suave…" – Dice entre cortado la pobre Carlita, siendo torturada por el placer.

"Si nos ve Bia se encelara como nunca, sugiero, que nada paso aquí, y en el baño, prometo acariciarte más" – Dice Tiago levantándose y "amarrarse".

"Cierto…" – Se levanta la hembra, en unos minutos, llega Bia con un jabón para masaje.

"Listo, ¿Todo bien?" – Pregunta mirando a ambos hermanos como si nada, solo que Carla estaba mojada. –"¿Qué te paso?"

"La empuje porque quería huir, pero no pude, se levantó rápido y me pego en mi amiguito y bueno, estoy aquí sin poder huir, veo que traes el jabón… Diablos." – Finge de molestia, el pobre rehén.

"Muy bien echo hermana, bien, ¿Empezamos?" – Pregunta Bia.

"Un momento, suena extraño pero, que tal unas mora recién cortadas para disfrutar este baño juntos, tu eres bueno en eso Carla, puedes ir yo me quedo aquí, ya que Bia es un poco más fuerte y puede controlarme, maldición." –Dice Tiago.

"Me parece, cuídalo Bia, golpéalo igual si escapa otra vez, iré por moras, están un poco lejos pero resistan." – Dice Carla volando hacia el árbol de moras.

"((Carla ya callo, toca Bia, tu puedes gavilán))" – "De acuerdo."

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunta Bia mirando a su hermano.

"Estoy de acuerdo que vaya por unas moras, tenemos un rato libres." – Dice Tiago desatándose, pero en vez de huir fue directo a su hermana inteligente, acariciando sus caderas con sus alas. –"Así tenemos un rato tu y yo hermosura." – Dice el menor sin dejar de acariciar a Bia.

"Wow… Enserio eres tú, Tiago, jamás hacías eso… Es increíble…" –Dice Bia sonrojada por el acto de su hermano, gozando ese rozo entre el ala y la cadera, encendiendo su excitación e incluso su timidez.

"Eso ya no importa, el chiste es que me prendes mucho Bia…" – Apenado pero sin dejar su papel de gavilán, bajando su ala hasta la parte intima de su hermana y acariciarla suavemente unos minutos y después, hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Carla, la empuja cayendo ella al agua y el encima de ella. –"Lo siento, me caí."

"Oh… N… No importa, es decir, está bien, no pasó nada jajá…" – Muy sonrojada casi sin el habla, mirando al macho encima de ella sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.

"Pero me temo que esto terminara jajá, no importa, cuando nos bañemos prometo tocarte más a ti" – Dice Tiago, para después pararse sin mojar sus alas y "amarrarse".

"Ya… Llegue…" – Dice Carla aterrizando enfrente de sus hermanos viendo que Bia igual estaba empapada. –"Veo que te adelantaste, iniciemos." –Deja las moras a orillas del agua y se acerca a ambos.

"((Es tu oportunidad, están empapadas, tu seco, las amarras y las dejas, ahora hazlo gavilán))" – Dice la voz interior de Tiago. –"Creo que me quedare más, tú lo dijiste, soy un gavilán" – Responde Tiago.

Tiago se puso en medio de ambas, mientras estas empezaban a enjabonar a Tiago todo su cuerpo, el resistía la timidez cuando las alas rozaban su parte intima, al igual ellas se enjabonaban entre sí, dándole una buena escena a Tiago.

Tiago se liberó y tomo el jabón, ahora él mandaba, primero fue con Bia, rosaban sus alas por su pecho, acariciando su espalda suavemente, descendía su ala hasta su intimidad y la enjabonaba lentamente, metiendo unas plumitas en ella y sacándolas dándole un gran placer a su hermana mayor. –"Terminada jeje" – Dice Tiago mientras acostaba a su hermana en la orilla de la laguna y seguía con su hermana mayor, Carla, el cual hizo lo mismo, pero demoro más por su cuerpo esponjoso, al acabar, la acuesta igual alado de su otra hermana. –"Se ven tan lindas juntas" – Miraba ambos cuerpos rosaditos y sensuales, ellas abrían sus garras dejando ver sus intimidades para Tiago. –"Somos tuyas." – Dicen ambas.

"Lo siento princesas, su príncipe azul ya no puede, pero gracias por todo linduras" –Dice Tiago, para después salir volando hacia su nido.

"Ya casi lo tenemos hermana, no se resiste ante nosotros" – Dice Bia mientras se tocaba su intimidad viendo a su hermano volar.

"Lo sé, se le nota en sus ojos, no lo admite pero, por dentro lo desea, solo es cuestión de tiempo y el vendrá a nosotras." – Dice Carla besando a Bia un poco sin dejar de ver a su hermano irse.

"((¿Qué sucedió ahí?))" – Pregunta la voz interna de Tiago mientras este volaba felizmente. –"No lo sé, mi cuerpo deseaba eso y bueno mírame, Salí ganando" – Responde Tiago pero es interrumpido por su voz. –"((Lo dudo mucho, vendrán por mas o tu iras por mas))"

"Lo se…" – Tiago.

"_Ambas me besaron por error, dio miedo pero… Me gusto._

_¿Qué tanto?_

_No lo sé, mi corazón sigue latiendo y no puedo dejar de pensar lo que paso._

_¿Escuchaste a Tulio? Porque te veías muy divertido posando para las cámaras._

_Solo disimulaba ante mis hermanas, pero si, si lo escuche y mucho…_

_¿Qué opinas ante eso? ¿Lo harías por salvar a tu especie?_

_Si, las amo mucho… Lo haría aun si no fuera para salvar mi especie…"_


End file.
